Everyone Loves Rin
by vampiremichichan
Summary: I can't stop thinking about her she's everything i want...they were all thinking about a certain a blonde. Come on and read this reverse harem revolving around Rin. Help me! Poll in my profile with who she should end up with.
1. INTRO

Len POV

Why life is so difficult especially when you're a teenager I mean puberty is hard enough but everyone seems to act happy for some strange reason maybe I'm just a pessimist. Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself my name is Len Kagamine and I'm 16 years old, I'm one of the most popular guys at school, I have my own rock band( VanN'Ice), and I have luck with girls. I know exactly what you're thinking this guy is just some emo teen yeah I know my life sounds perfect but it's far from it. Why you may ask easy I think im in love with my best friend, Rin.

When I start to think about I've always liked her, if you see her you might get my point, she's my age a bit shorter than I am with a cute petite body, with shoulder length silky, golden hair, big azure eyes that makes my heart race whenever I see her. If I had to describe one word to describe her beauty I would have to say an angel. Rin and mine parents were great friends because they shared last name like us, after we met we instantly became friends and not any kind of friends best friends she knew everything about me as I knew everything about her but after my parent's death we grew apart because I realized what I felt for her (my parents died in an airplane crash along with my friend Kaito's parents, I now live with him and his brothers and sisters in their big house).

Earth to Len we have to practice, Kaito said childishly. I turned to see him I must have spaced out we were in the garage having band practice with ice cream freak, Gackupo, Zaito and Ted.

Of course I'm on earth I was just thinking on the new song I wrote how about we practice it, I said trying to act normal.

Ok let's do it, they all responded.

We started playing this song I was bit lazy so I basically made Kaito and Gakupo sing most of the song they were amazing, in the band there was Kaito, Gakupo and I, Zaito and Ted played instruments (Ted plays keyboard and Zaito plays drums since guitars and bass had been taken by us) despite their good voices they didn't want to sing.

Wow shota boy this song is amazing what were you thinking when you made it, Kaito asked amazed.

Of course I wouldn't tell him that I thought of Rin during the song and by the way he shouldn't be amazed I'm the lyrics guy in the group I don't know words just come to me.

Nothing is it really good I think we should speed up the tempo; I started to talk when the door opened. There was Kaiko, Kaito's little sister the mom in the house she's like big sister to me.

Len oh here you are you have a visitor, she said sweetly. Then behind her appeared a pretty blond girl, Rin, she was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top with a cute short leather jacket with black boots, she looked just like a rock star.

Hi Len, Hi guys sorry for interrupting your band practice, Rin said sweetly.

No prob, Gakupo said with a smile that was strange I've never seen him smiled that way.

It's okay we weren't doing anything important, you look cute today Rin, Kaito said with a flirty voice what was with the voice.

You never interrupt me, Zaito said with a hint of lust in his voice now seriously what's going on the only normal one is Ted.

Aww thanks guys, well the truth is I came here to ask you guys would like to play at a party Lily is having on Friday, well the truth is she begged me to get you guys, so will you. She asked sweetly batting her eyelashes.

Lily is Rin's older cousin, Rin is living with her currently due to that her rich parents are living in USA for business, I don't really like her, she's slutty and crazy but she's Rin cousin so I guess we could.

- Of course we'd be happy to play at Lily's party but why the party, Gakupo asked.

- Well our cousin SeeU is here and she got a record deal and you know Lily always trying to make party out of everything, so you guys are really coming. She asked

- Of course, I said smiling at her she smiled back. Then we all heard a honking sound.

- Oh my god I totally forgot about him, I'm sorry guys I have to go because Nero is waiting for me in the car. She said.

- Wait Neru's texting maniac brother drove you here and is waiting in his car, we all asked surprised.

- That's mean and he's not texting maniac he's a sweet guy and he waiting for me so we can go on our date well bye guys, Kaiko. She said sweetly while she send air kisses.

- Bye, we said suddenly we all went upstairs to see her off and she wasn't lying right in front of us was a yellow sport's car with Nero in it surprisingly he wasn't texting and seemed ecstatic to being on a date with Rin.

After that Ted and Gakupo left leaving me with Kaito and Zaito, Zaito went and locked himself in his room as usual. For some weird reason Kaito seemed mad he just grabbed a big gallon of ice cream and started eating it. I suddenly received a text from Mikuo asking me what was Rin's cell number I gave it to him but with a weird feeling I angry but with him and Nero for no good reason they didn't do anything to me what's wrong with me.

Am I jealous?


	2. High School

Len POV

Oh no the sun, why does it have to be so bright, ugh what's that annoying noise oh yeah the alarm, oh yeah I have to go to school. I do the usual take a bath, change and head downstairs for breakfast to see the chaos called the Shion household.

¡ Nigaito! ¨Drink your medicine I don't want you getting sick¨. Typical Kaiko always worries for her brothers.¨ Oh good morning Len, ask Aku (their personal maid) for breakfast¨, she said while asking Kikaito and Kikaiko (her twin cousins) to go wake up Zaito and Kaito. I ordered banana oatmeal which was delicious then Kaito came down looking like hell and Zaito didn't look any different.

¨ Len you finished, time to go¨, Kaito said fixing his uniform.

¨ Oh no you're not leaving till you eat breakfast ¨, Kaiko said while fixing Nigaito's elementary school uniform.

¨ Sorry sis but we're late, Zaito, Len let's go bye guys¨, he said in a bad mood which is weird in Kaito since he's always happy as we approached his blue Porsche convertible.

Then we drove to Starbucks to get coffee, at the turn was Ted's house (he lives alone because his parents are in Europe) we gave him a lift then we arrived to a traditional Japanese mansion.

¨ Good morning guys and thanks for giving my little bro a lift¨, a pretty girl with purple hair said it was Gakuko, Gakupo's big sis. He was entering the car.

¨ I've told you Gakuko I'm taller than you so stop calling me your little bro¨, he said annoyed.

¨Ah you may be taller but I'm older¨ she said waving good bye.

Then we arrived to our high school, V. academy a rich kid school oh scratch that, I mean a special school for high privileged children of the super-rich and famous and yes I'm included in that group, a problem in this school is since everyone has a car there's no PARKING SPACE! We drove for minutes looking for one then we saw one but right when we were going there a cherry red BMW parked there.

¨Oh sorry Bakaito looks like you're going to have to park that piece of crap somewhere else¨, a sexy brunette said getting out of the car it was Meiko Sakine a friend of mine and Kaito's ex-girlfriend.

¨ Looks like it Mei oh hi idiot with purple hair¨, a beautiful pinkette said, it was Luka Megurine my friend and Gakupo's ex.

¨Ted I'm so happy to see you!¨, a girl with reddish pink drills I mean pig tails it was his fiancé Teto Kasane, yes they're cousins and they've been engaged since I met them(at age 5).

¨Good morning guys¨, a green haired girl said while coming out of the car it was Gumi Nakajima my best friend that happens to be a girl (she knows my secret).

¨ Oh we're so sorry guys we didn't see you look there's parking space next to the car¨, my angel said yes Rin only she could have said it, yes all the girls came with Meiko they're all girlfriends.

¨ Oh thank you so much Rin¨, Kaito said with a smile while ignoring Meiko's insults. What wasn't he just in massive bad mood mode?

¨ You're so kind and sweet¨, Gakupo said with a weird voice what going on with them and what was that did Zaito just smiled at her. What the hell is wrong with them?

Well we split our ways to get to class Kaito and Gakupo were seniors while Ted and I were juniors we headed toward our class when Teto surprised Ted from behind giving him a hug and kissing him honestly I'm kind of jealous that he gets to be with the girl he likes without problems. While I was lost in thought at the door three girls suddenly appeared before me, one had silver hair and red eyes, damn it I know this chick we're class mates what's her name, oh yeah Tei the other two were black heads the amber eye girl was Rui Kagene, the other was Lin Haine, yeah they're my fan girls since elementary school , I hate them but not as much as I hate the girl grabbing my hand now Neru Akita my fan club president believe it or not she knows everything about me.

¨Len you look so cute today¨ they said in unison.

¨hey Len did you read my blog yesterday when I talked about my dream wedding with you¨ Neru said while taking photos of me with her cell.

¨no he was busy listening to my cover of his favorite song¨Tei said

¨leave my Len alone¨ Rui and Lin said

¨no he's mine¨ they repeated

¨No he's mine, hands off dirty bitches, don't touch my Len! ¨ a new girl said while hugging me from behind, I knew that pretty voice it belonged to my ex-girlfriend Miku Hatsune, yes I dated the diva Miku but only to forget Rin and I didn't know she was high maintenance, snobby, possessive, jealous, crazy, and a total girlfriendzilla( yes a demonic mix of a girlfriend and Godzilla ).

¨Off Hatsune, away fan girls, let Len breathe, oh yeah Miku your class started Mr. Hiyama said if you weren't there you'll get detention.¨ Gumi said while pulling me to my seat.

Miku left cursing, the other girls went to their seats and I sat in my seat while Gumi sat next to me.

¨I swear Len your fan girls are getting weirder everyday ¨ she said with a smile.

¨yeah thanks for the save I was trapped in hell back there¨ I said

¨you know it'd be easier if you told Rin how you feel, then you wouldn't have those kind of problems she said.

¨you know I can't, I'm scared she'll reject me, isn't it easier to wait that she falls for me and we live happily ever after¨ I answered.

¨Len don't be stupid do you honestly think you're the only one after her. Let me tell you something, in middle school I had my first boyfriend which I loved but he didn't love me back and I wished he'd love me back but I did nothing to win him over, I used to cry and freak out over everything he broke up with me because he didn't love me of course I felt bad all I could say was that I was sorry, Len you have to tell her how you feel, all that happened to me because I never told my ex my feelings¨ she said.

¨wasn't that your hit song Sorry to you? ¨ I asked

¨yes but it happened Len¨ she answered

¨yeah but you're a girl, when a guy keeps his feelings bottled up the girl says that she loves him and then they're together it's in the soap operas¨ I said

¨ if you only knew¨ she said

¨knew what? ¨ I said

¨ No you don't deserve the answer¨ she said

Then our math teacher Ms. Ann came in leaving me in doubt I turned to see my classmates in back of me was Gumi, back of her was my fan club, in the other line was like this Ted, Teto, Momo Momone, Rin, her friend Zatsune (Miku's cool, sarcastic cousin, never call her by her name since it's the same of her hated cousin), Mikuo (Miku's little brother),and my friend Sora. On the line close to the door at the corner a guy named Piko, some girls, Rei Kagane and Ren Haine, Lin's twin brother.

We finally reached Biology the class we had for two periods before lunch, the teacher was Ms. Sonika apparently we were going to the lab to examine unicellular beings.

¨now for this everyone will pair up and I'll do the pairs these experiments will cause 10% points, so let's see Lin and Ren…..¨she said

¨no I don't want to work with her Miss, I've been stuck with her since birth can't I be with Rin.¨ Ren said in begging tone wait why in hell does he want to be with her.

¨no what I say is law, now let's see Ted&Teto, Sora&Momo,Rei&Rui, ah I don't want to hear it Rei, Gumi&Len, Neru&Tei,Mikuo&Zatsune…..¨ she said.

¨NOOOOOOO MISS PLEASE ANYONE BUT HIM HE'S AN ASS AND ON TOP I KNOW HE'LL JUST TALK ABOUT HIS CRUSH WITH ME PLEASE MISS I'M BEGGING YOU.'' Zatsune said

''now Miss Zatsune remember my word is law, now it seems Rin you're stuck with Piko now everyone work.¨ she said cruelly, I turned to see that guy smiling with Rin nothing personal Piko but I hate you now.

Piko POV

I can't believe my Bio partner is Rin she's like the most popular girl in school and my secret crush 0/0 no she'll never notice me .

¨umm excuse me you're Piko Kun right? ^^ she said while smiling at me.

¨yeah and you're Kagamine chan right? ¨ I said trying to act casual

:( She frowned and said ¨please call me Rin or Rin chan but never Kagamine Kay¨;)

¨Kay, so do you get this cause frankly I don't understand anything¨ I said TWT

¨don't worry you're in good hands I get it so shall we start¨ ^^

She knew everything, beauty and brains wow she really is great maybe that's why every guy in school is after her I have no chance →w← I should give up.

´´now let's see if you got it right Lin,Ren did you look for this on Wikipedia on your cell,0%, Ted&Teto 2% you should pass less time flirting, Gumi Len 6% not bad, Zatsune I don't understand this writing do it again, Rei Rui no this couldn't be more wrong, can't anyone get this right, Rin Piko congrats ;) 10% you can leave early for lunch your classmates on the other hand must stay here till they get it right¨ the teacher said.

¨come on piko let's go for lunch I'm starving¨˄-˄ Rin said while grabbing my hand. She pulled me and took me to the school's café I could see that everyone was staring at us but she didn't mind.

¨so what do you want to eat Piko I'm getting a cheese burger and an orange Fanta drink¨: P she said

¨the same¨ 0w0 she's so cute, ¨umm Rin I'll pay for your lunch Kay I mean owe it to you since you did most of the work during the experiment.¨

¨huh okay you're such a sweet guy Piko¨ ^o^ she said while smiling. I paid for her food and mine and before I took the food the cashier said¨ aww such a cute couple your girlfriend is very cute.¨

0/0 thank god Rin is waiting at the table I wouldn't know what to say, I've never been in the café before, I usually don't eat, it's a big elegant room with different restaurant stations , elegant tables Wow there's even a chandelier on the ceiling. I give Rin her food and we start eating she seems happy.

¨Piko why don't you come out of the classroom? ¨ she asked

''well I know I'm kind of weird and no one would sit with me so I try to avoid the obvious rejection I said

¨well Piko would you like to be my friend you need a friend and I'd love to be your friend¨ ^w^ she said.

¨yeah I'd like that¨ I answered 0w0

¨Hey would you like to come to a party this Friday my cousin is having one and she said to invite all my friends¨: D

¨I'd love to. I said

´´RINNNNNNNNNNNNN! A sempai with brown hair came toward us and said ¨hey Rin who's your friend, he's cute.¨

OwO!

¨Meiko this is my new friend Piko and yes he's really cute¨ ;) Rin said.

OwO!

¨If he's your friend he's my new friend, hi I'm Meiko Sakine, Rin's unofficial big sister and your new fun and crazy friend and I won't take a no.¨;p she said, well it looks like I have 2 friends.


	3. Story songs and fights

Kaito's POV

I can't believe that bitch, Meiko, no I can't believe I used to date her, talk about the biggest mistake of my life. We were okay with being friends but no I just had to go out with her. Well whatever she could go to hell for all I care. The only person that matters to me is Rin. It has always been her. She is the only one that understands me and the way I act, but I was stupid and buried my feelings and dated Meiko and Miku thinking that I felt something for them. But no more, I'll fight for you Rin no matter what it takes, this I promise you my darling.

¨Mr. Shion, class is over you may leave now.¨ the teacher, said sternly. I turned around looked around the whole classroom I was the only one left. Great job Kaito spacing out in class I thought while I left the class I started walking down the hall to go to the cafeteria. I see Rin's classmates still in the classroom, weird I thought. As I entered the cafeteria I see Meiko grabbing a chair at a table. Wait, Rin is at that table, who´s that guy with her?

I walk closer than I see Luka going towards them, and then Meiko says happily. ¨Hey Luka guess what our little Rin has made a new friend, and that means he's our friend too. Isn't he cute? ¨ Luka sighed and took a seat next to Rin and said to the guy.¨Please forgive Meiko, she just likes having a tons of friends, but she's really cool when you get to know her; oh, by the way I'm Luka Megurine.¨ The guy looked at her then smiled and said with a soft voice. ¨It's okay, I'm Piko Utatane, pleasure to meet you.¨ Then Meiko's eyes opened and said surprised. ¨What you're last name is Utatane, are you by any chance related to Hinata Utatane? ¨ He answered calmly. ¨Yeah she's my mom.¨

Rin asked calmly and sweetly. ¨Wait isn't that the name of the famous fashion designer? ¨ Piko turned and said yes with that Meiko started interrogating him. ¨What is she working on?, is she looking for models?, can I meet her?, please…..¨ Then Luka covered her mouth and gave her a stern look while she was scorning her. ¨You should be ashamed, embarrassing Piko just because of his mother's job. What do you have to say for yourself? ¨

¨I'm sorry, I'm a bad person, I was out of line, I'm sorry Piko, and I'll never do that again.¨ Meiko said with an ashamed voice.

After that Miku and Haku came and sat with them. Then I walked towards them but just when I was about to ask Rin if I could sit with her, Gakupo beat me to it. Just about when she was going to say yes Luka cruelly said. ¨Oh sorry this table is for normal people not assholes.¨ Wait what is she doing dragging me in to her fight. I haven't done anything.

Meiko and Miku said in unison. ¨Yeah, sorry that means no Bakaitos and no samurais.¨ Then Gakupo and I said evilly. ¨ Well that's fine with me, I wanted to eat with Rin not a pack of ugly dikes with hormonal issues.¨ Ohhhhhhhhhhh was the sound of every student, by the look of the girls faces we had just started an insult fight. I turned to see Rin's face she was laughing oh what a cute laugh.

Len's POV

Oh come on I can't believe Ms. Sonika is actually keeping us here till we finish talk about crazy. I can't stay here Rin is with that guy doing who knows what, chill Len they're just having lunch together. Wait eating together in a private table is a date. WHAT SHOULD I DO, WHAT SHOULD I DO? Calm down Len you'll never finish if you don't concentrate now let's see…..

55 minutes later

¨See that wasn't so hard, oh look at the time 5 minutes till lunch ends, oh well bye class.¨ Ms. Sonika said while making fun of us with a big smile on her mouth.

Damn it lunch is over and I'm starving. I turned to see that everyone was thinking the same thing. Then I smelled something delicious and spicy, and then I saw Sora heating up a big pot of homemade curry on one of those electric stoves. Is he serious, I don't care, I'm starving, I'll go ask him if he'll give me some of his lunch. But it would seem it wasn't necessary, he was giving everyone curry in some plastic plates while Ren and Rei brought 4 three liter Coca-Colas with cups. Thank you rich kid school cafeteria for selling everything at any time.

Gumi asked. ¨Um, Sora you know you're not obligated to give everyone lunch right?¨ ¨Of course I am as vice class president it's my job to make sure our president, Rin doesn't have to deal with this.¨ He said while pouring curry into plates and giving them away. Gumi quietly said. ¨You sure do worry about her, don't you? ¨ He stared at her and blushed, then it was my turn, he gave me a plate of well sauce, I grabbed my fork and I started looking for chicken or even veggies but I found nothing. Then I turned to see his plate which was covered with food, I can't believe him he left me nothing well I deserve that for being last.

¨I still can't believe they started to fight in the cafeteria, I mean talk about intense, right? ¨ Rin said laughing while walking into the classroom with Piko.

Piko just laughed and said. ¨Sakine was really cruel saying that Shion sempai was an ice cream homo and did you hear what Luka said about Kamui.¨

Rin laughed and answered. ¨yeah, something about him being a teenage, bisexual transvestite, ha ha ha, now that was cruel, hey did you notice some people were taping it, I wouldn't be surprised if that ends up on YouTube.¨

¨Probably, I had great time Rin.¨ Piko said. ¨Yeah, me too.¨ She said while giving him one of her dazzling smiles.

¨So, what's so funny, that you've guys been laughing nonstop.¨ Gumi said. ¨Gumi, you missed the greatest insult war in the history of V. Academy, it was Meiko, Miku, and Luka vs. Gakupo and Kaito.¨ Rin said.

¨Really, how childish, so Rin guess what happened.¨ Gumi said while taking Rin to the corner to whisper something in her ear.

Why do girls do that, go to the corner to whisper into each other ears. Women are truly a great mystery, oh well; it would seem Meiko joined Piko and Rin for lunch, thank god. After a while of talking with Zatsune about good rock bands we heard trumpets making the typical royalty is about to speak noise. I turned my head to see it was none other than Sora; he then opened his mouth and said.

¨Hear ye, Hear ye, everyone pay attention to our fearless leader, Rin Kagamine.¨

Rin walked up front and said while smiling. ¨Oh thanks, Sora for that very interesting introduction.¨ Sora blushed and put all of his attention on her.

¨As you all might know I'm related to Lily Kagamine, the school's ex queen bee, well this Friday she's having a party and you're all invited.¨ Everyone seemed excited probably because Lily is famous for having the greatest parties. Rin continued talking. ¨I hope everyone can come, there will be food, drinks, and a live appearance of….. Vana N'Ice! ¨

All the girls screamed and said things like they wanted to see me in one of my song outfits. There's no way in hell I'm cross-dressing in Rin's presence, I mean it's okay in the making of the PV but not in front the girl you love. After that we received normal classes, every now and then I would set my eyes on Rin and tried to guess what she was thinking, talk about owning a poker face. There was only one class left and it's my favorite class, music class. The school has the best music program in the area, and the teachers, Mr. Tonio and are a married couple of ex opera singers so they know everything about acting and music. Then I saw Mr. Tonio enter the classroom and said.

¨Good Afternoon class, today we're going to have a special class, my wife and I decided to combine classes with the seniors since they are at the same time. Now stand up because today we are going to the auditorium.¨

We all naturally stood up and walked towards the auditorium, when we arrived we saw the senior class with , she then opened her mouth and said.

¨Now that everyone is here, time to begin our lesson for today.¨

then said. ¨Today, we are going to learn how to act out a story song. In an opera you are always singing but you must not only concentrate on your voice but also in your acting in a role.¨

continued and said. ¨That's why today we are going to act and sing a story song, and we have decided on The Madness of the Duke of Venomania¨

said. ¨And this is how the cast shall be distribute: Gakupo is the duke, Luka is chorus girl number 1, Miku is chorus girl number 2….¨

¨What, there is no way I'm going to be a simple chorus girl, I'm Miku Hatsune, world famous singer.¨ Miku said while having a diva tantrum.

sighed and said. ¨If I say you're a chorus girl then that's what you are, Meiko you will be chorus girl number 4, and Gumi…¨

Gumi then walked towards and said. ¨I'm sorry but I can't sing, I'm just recovering from a severe sore throat.¨

said. ¨That's okay, your health is more important; now let's see who can be the duke's love.¨ He then started to look at all the girls looking for someone who could replace Gumi. He opened his mouth and said. ¨How about Rin chan, yeah you'll be perfect.¨

Rin just stared at him and said. ¨Okay.¨

Mr. Tonio continued and said. ¨To add a bit more of drama Rin will not only be the duke's true love but she will also be the girl the man in disguise loves and comes to save, now this group of girls come with me you'll be the background harem, now those who will not participate will be the audience.¨

Then said. ¨Those, who will act, come with me to costume and make-up.¨

I saw the girls go to costume and make up thank god today I'm just an audience member today. Wait a sec Rin is the Duke's love and the girl the disguised man loves so that means… I'm replaying the song's PV in my mind and I just remembered that this song was about lust. OH MY GOD, MY RIN IS GOING TO BE GRIND UP BY GAKUPO AND NOT JUST THAT HE HAS TO ACT LIKE HE'S IN LOVE WITH HER! !

Gakupo POV

I can't believe it, I've done this song a million times and it's the first time I'm nervous it's probably because Rin is my love interest. Well she is the girl I love so wouldn't that make things easier, no, it would if it was an innocent song but no it's a song that talk about lust of all things. Just chill this is a good thing there's a possibility that after this she falls for me then we start dating after that we can go steady and after that we get married and have 3 children. I can see us now in our family mansion's garden playing with two cute boys with blonde hair and purple eyes and an adorable girl with purple hair and blue eyes, my wife is playing with them while I admire her beauty. Ahhh she's so cute!

¨Hey samurai baka hurry up get changed.¨ Meiko said on the other side of the dressing room door.

¨Kay, I'll be there in a few minutes.¨ I answered

After I changed into a purple suit, I see that the stage's back drop is a fancy, European, baroque style room with a very beautiful ruler style chair in the middle, on the other side was a chimney fire and in front of that was a king sized bed with velvet sheets. I turned to see the girls; the background harem girls were wearing baby doll lingerie which was different styles but the same color. Meiko was wearing a long dress type lingerie that started opening at one her thighs with a red garter, Luka was wearing something similar but her dress stopped around her knees and it opened at both legs one had a pink garter, Miku was wearing a traditional knee length baby doll dress with a blue garter, and Rin was wearing the shortest dress that was thigh length it had a black bow on the back around her waist, it was back exposed and she was wearing a black collar style necklace with a yellow rose and a yellow garter. Wow she looks amazing I swear I had to cover my mouth to hide how opened it was, she's never looked so cute and sexy at the same time.

¨Now everyone we're about to start, background girls just stand there and look sexy, Meiko and Luka stand on the opposite sides of Gakupo and touch his arms or hair, Miku I want you to put your head on his lap, and Rin I want you to be kneeling and let him touch you or anything.¨ said while moving everyone to their places.

Luka frowned and started acting childish. ¨I don't want to be near him less touch him can't someone take my place.¨

¨The feeling is mutual.¨ I answered quickly

looked pissed and said. ¨Luka I don't care about your personal issues with Gakupo you're doing this like it or not.¨

Luka seemed angry but she shook it off, I rue the day I dated her, then I saw come closer to me when he said.

¨Now Gakupo just chill and be the lustful duke I know you can be.¨

¨Okay, I'll be a lustful and sex addicted guy who loves his best friend.¨ I answered sarcastically but it seemed he didn't get it because he said.

¨Yeah that's the spirit, now 1, 2, 3 lights, cellphone cameras and ACTION! ¨

Narrator POV

The lights had darkened to give a scary, sinful effect. Some younger students had entered the auditorium to see what the older students were doing. The auditorium was packed with people waiting to see the famous song ¨The Madness of the Duke of Venomania¨.

Then they crowd heard wind blowing sound while the curtain raised to show two wooden doors that automatically opened while making a horrible creaking sound. when it open they saw Gakupo sitting on a king style chair while extending his hand to the crowd saying.

¨Come and listen to this song that will make you lust for more.¨

The girls couldn't help to blush the handsome samurai had said such luxurious words that they've only heard in their dreams. Right after that an upbeat music started with that, girls in lingerie suddenly appeared on stage not dancing but delicately taking places where they could look seductive with that the song started.

_Gakupo:_

_It's__ another night, women __running__ coming to see me_

_Such a pretty sight, waiting there for me _

_Smiling away, what you do like any other day_

_Take me by the hand, let us dance the night astray_

_He wanted my soul, I signed away my life to him _

_Power in my hands, was what he gave me_

_Look into my eyes, women listen really easily_

_Taken by surprise, they fall enchanted_

_Luka said while kissing his hair:_

_Powers by the devil were given to him, just for charming us_

_Miku while setting her head on his lap:_

_He was luring lonely women to the mansion, for only the lust_

_Luka:_

_Bringing us one by one he chose women, and we gave him all our trust_

_Miku : He was building up a harem_

_Gakupo : _

_Poison hidden by the libido, so tasteless_

_Pleasure hidden inside the blade, each time it cut through_

_Death was set, my blood and my sweat, mix in harmony_

_But then later on they'll shine a purple hue_

_Once my plans progress to get these women undressed _

_Never nonetheless, there's no use to escape from my madness_

_Gakupo now standing over the chimney burning something :_

_Fragments of my past, I would like to burn it all away_

_Throw away my shame, and let it decay_

_I want to forget, the person that I used to be_

_People used to laugh, and make fun of me_

_(Walks towards Rin putting his face close enough to seem like they kissed)_

_Took her by the hands, as I laid my sweet and simple plan_

_Giving her a kiss, was my one only wish_

_Yes, she was the one, my friend since we were both so young_

_All she did was laugh, and make a fool of me_

_Rin while kneeling:_

_Day by day, plenty of women came to him from all over the world_

_Meiko standing looking at him :_

_One by one, all of us got lost as his evil plan unfurled_

_Rin:_

_Women got entranced by him and they also lost their daughters too_

_Meiko :_

_Soon we didn't even know what to do_

_Gakupo:_

_The libido dying in darkness falls plentiful_

_Infinitely, passion spreading, without an ending_

_Real or trick? We're making it stick; we know how to be_

_New and fresh, we're making humanity cry and bleed_

_Hating God, yet making love like fallen angels_

_Here, the King of the Night, it's the madness that I always felt right_

(Another woman appears walking with a blue dress and blond hair the boys are surprised.)

_Gakupo : _

_Just another day, another woman comes my way_

_Little more embrace, little less than grace_

_Showing me her face, with her gleaming eyes I_

_Give a little dance, for my harem prance_

_Come into my arms, I promise I won't cause you harm_

_Showing you a smile, I'll make it worthwhile_

_Suddenly I feel, a pain so sharp and unreal_

_Seeping through my vest, I bleed from my chest_

(The woman takes off a wig to be revealed as Kaito everyone is surprised)

_Kaito with a knife in his hands and Rinsinging while standing up:_

_Just a guy searching far and wide for his lover that he lost_

_He found out about the mansion where he heard the devil dwells _

_Dressing up as a girl so his and the devil's path would cross_

_And once we are face to face, I'll send him right back to hell_

_Gakupo on the ground bleeding:_

_Pierced by sin, I feel it within, as I start to fall_

_Feeling weak, I'm losing my streak, it's nothing at all_

_Death was set, my blood and my sweat, mix in harmony_

_But then later on they'll bleed a purple hue_

_Death invoked, my arts had all broke, and I'm suffering_

_The women I kept, awoke and all left, they've vanished from me_

_As I breathe, the last one to leave, was none other than_

_She turned back to look, my one and only friend_

_As she walked away, bidding to me her "Adieu"_

_Please just stay with me, I haven't even said "I love you"_

As he said ¨I love you¨ Rin grabbed Kaito's hand and left leaving him alone to die.

Then the song ended with the curtains closing everyone clapped do to how surprised they were by the song and how well everyone acted. Some people couldn't believe that Gakupo acted that well and how Kaito actually looked good as a girl. But what they couldn't believe was it really seemed that Kaito and Gakupo loved Rin.

After that they all left laughing and talking when a Sport's car Camera appeared and inside was Lily Kagamine dressed in a black mini skirt and golden tank top and she said.

¨Rinny time to go remember we have to pick her up in an hour from the airport.¨

¨Oh yeah I forgot, sorry guys but I have to go, I had great time today bye.¨ Rin answered while showing one of her perfect smiles.

¨Oh shit sorry guys didn't see it's just we're in hurry well bye.¨ Lily said while starting the car while Rin waved showing how sweet and adorable she is.

The boys stood there for a while remembering her sweet smile and then they left.


	4. The New Guy, Music and Cake

Narrator's POV

That afternoon Rin and Lily went to the airport to pick up their new housemate, meanwhile the band is having a lazy band practice. In short all they did was play the new Mortal Kombat game and eat take out.

Len's POV

The next day in school in the parking lot:

I still can't believe what happened yesterday, first Piko spends personal time with Rin. Then Gakupo had his slimy hands all over her and on top of that she left when I was about to ask her out to get coffee or a smoothie. Yes baby steps first. Oh yeah and in practice everyone but Ted had their heads in the clouds, when we should be practicing for Lily's party. I wish I could just tell Rin how I feel so I can stop feeling this way. But if I tell her I risk losing her forever and that's worse.

¨Why so glum Lenny? ¨ I turned my head and saw Meiko smiling at me.

¨Nothing.¨ I said quickly while turning my head the other way. She's my friend but I can't tell her, she might tell Rin and ruin my life.

¨I don't think it's nothing, in my opinion you looked as if you were thinking about someone.¨ She said while pinching one of my cheeks.

¨ You're crazy.¨ I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

She just started laughing then I noticed something Rin wasn't with her.

¨Where's Rin, didn't she come with you? ¨ I said quickly and in a worried tone of voice.

Meiko stared at me and said in such a calm tone of voice.

¨No, she said that Lily was going to give her a ride here.¨ She then left to talk to Luka.

Then out of nowhere a Chimera (you know the car Bumblebee turns into but with no top) appeared and almost ran over the principal Mr. Crypton. I automatically recognized the driver it was the morning version of Lily (sloppy looking and with her hair all messed up) then two girls came out of the car. They both had blond hair and blue eyes though my Rin is the prettier of the two, the other girl has longer hair in a ponytail and her bangs are spiky. I remember the other girl she is Rin's cousin that moved to America when we were in the middle of junior high. Lenka Kagamine, my other friend that knows my feelings toward her cousin. Lily said while taking a sip of her coffee.

¨I'll come to pick you up so we can finish preparing for the party, so you better be here.¨

They both nodded, and started to walk. Then Rin saw me and ran towards me while smiling and pulling her cousin, she's so cute. Rin said while smiling.

¨Len, you remember Lenka right.¨

I said while showing a fake smile towards Lenka.

¨Of course, how could I forget.¨

Lenka smiled and said.

¨It's nice to see you haven't changed a bit, Len¨

¨You got that right Lenka; he hasn't changed at all.¨ A new voice said.

I know that voice perfectly, we all turned our heads and saw a boy with short blond hair and had his bangs in hair pins wearing the school uniform. No, no,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What is that asshole doing here? Unfortunately that man is my…cousin, Rinto Kagamine, of all the times to return from France he chooses now. Okay I'm going to explain the whole story. When Rin and I met we confused each other with our cousin, she thought I was Lenka because I looked like her and vice versa. Well after that we presented our cousin to each other and the four of us became friends. In those days Rinto and I were close until I found out he loves Rin too. Though I have to admit it was pretty obvious if you think about it.

*_Flashback*_

A 7 year old Lenka says that we should play Sleeping Beauty, and she offers to be the witch. Which means that Rin is the princess and now a new problem begins, who is going to be the prince?

¨I'll be the prince.¨ We both said at the same time.

¨Len you can't be the prince because you're too small, besides you look more like the fairy godmother to me.¨ Rinto said while trying to make Rin laugh which he did.

¨Like I let a jerk like you get close to my Rin chan! ¨ I said.

¨She doesn't belong to you, dummy.¨ Rinto said.

¨Don't call me a dummy, dummy.¨ I said and so it went on continuously.

*_end of flashback*_

So to sum it up we ended hating each other's guts and seeing each other as mortal enemies.

Then Rinto walked towards Rin and gave her a big hug while completely ignoring everyone else and said.

¨Rin, I've missed you so much.¨

He then separated a bit and then touched her face and said in a sweet voice.

¨I'm so happy I can see you, hear you and touch you.¨

Rin blushed; Lenka was emotionless and was texting on her phone.

THAT BASTARD YOU JUST MADE HER BLUSH! I WILL DESTROY YOU RINTO KAGAMINE! WHY CAN'T YOU GO BACK TO FLORENCE OR WHEREVER YOU CAME FROM!

¨It's nice to see you too, Rinto.¨ Rin said while hugging him back

Then the bell rang and we all left to the class, I swear no offense God but sometimes I feel as if you hate me because when we entered our homeroom teacher Mr. Mothy was there and said.

¨Oh great right on time, Len and Rin take your seats. Now class I want you to meet your new classmates. Lenka Kagamine and Rinto Kagamine, now be nice to them. If they are in any trouble help them. Now where will you sit, Lenka why don't you seat at the empty seat on the left to your cousin, and Rinto on the free seat on her right.¨

Lenka took her seat while Rinto smiled and said in his arrogant tone of voice while taking his seat next to MY Rin.

¨Thank you teacher, now I get to spend even more time with Rinny chan.¨

I swear all the girls were staring at him and making comparisons with me, and they said while surrounding his seat and flirting with him

¨We never knew Len had a cousin and such a cute one. You're taller than him right, I could tell by a distance. So you were in France that's super cool. I think you're hotter than Len¨

Rinto wasn't looking or listening to them he kept staring towards Rin to see if she was paying attention to him. Which she wasn't she was presenting Lenka to Gumi, Teto and Zatsune. He said without a hint of emotion.

¨Yes it's true, to my dismay we are related. But you know the saying, you can't choose your family, you're stuck with it.¨

Then Neru said in my protection while texting on her phone in her seat, my fan club girls weren't impressed by him.

¨You idiots, why are you fawning over him remember, who's the one with a guitar solo in a band.''

And all the girls stopped fawning over him and went back to me.

¨Ah I don't care there's only one girl that's special to me.¨ Rinto the idiot said with his cocky voice and all the girls swarmed him again.

¨WHO IS IT! ¨ All the girls screamed at him and he just chuckled.

¨Sorry ladies I can't tell you it's a secret.¨ Rinto said and he gave them the sexy smile the most deadly smile known to womankind.

¨Well it seems that you're not going to talk until we're alone huh Len.¨ Rinto said and it was true I'm not going to kick his stupid not worthy of my foot butt until we're alone because I'm not going to kick his ass in front of Rin because she might hate me and then it was finally lunch time and Rinto is hogging Rin. He has his filthy hands all over her and I swear I'm sitting all alone in a table watching him flirt with the love of my life and winning over her friends. Can't they see through his farce or are they retarded?

¨You know Len, envy is one of the seven deadly sins.¨ Lenka said to me while taking a seat at my lonely table.

¨Aren't you going to eat over there? ¨ I said.

¨Nah, it's too crowded and I doubt they miss me if I seat here. It seems as if nothing changed, everyone still loves Rin starting by you of course.¨ She said while taking a bit of her pizza.

I blushed and took a sip of my banana-apple juice, and then I said casually.

¨Are you jealous of her? ¨

She stared and started chuckling and said.

¨Of course not, I've never been that type of person. So I'm guessing by the looks of it you still haven't told her how you feel. I thought she'd have rejected you by now.¨

¨DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, YOU MIGHT JINX THE FUTURE¨ I said.

¨Rinto still loves her you know I can tell, Len you should just tell her or someone is going to beat you to it.¨ She said in such a calm voice.

¨What do you mean? ¨ I asked, really what does she mean?

¨Please don't tell me you haven't considered the thought that some other guys like Rin too.¨ She said.

I swayed my head in a no; she face palmed her face and said while playing with her bangs.

¨No offense but are you really that stupid. Why God did you make all men idiots, was it to see how patient women are? ¨

I stared at her, Lenka you meanie I'm not stupid. But I don't get what you mean, are you saying that there are more guys that also love Rin?

Hmmmmm, that is a very interesting theory.

Mikuo's POV

Rinto Kagamine, I don't like you. First you walk and talk as if you're I don't know what and ever since the moment you've entered the school you've been flirting with Rin nonstop. My Rin, well I don't own her or anything but I really like her ever since I met her to be more precise. When my family and I moved in town she was the first person to be my friend, without her I would have never been friends with most of the people I know now. I've always liked her in a more than just friend's way, but I guess she just sees me as Mikuo, Miku's stupid little brother. No I shouldn't give up so easy, Rin I like you, I love you. That's why I'll fight for your love and attention. Rin when I think of you my heartbeat races, I wish could tell you this. Ah I'm such sick romantic, it's all because of this song I'm listening Stereo Hearts Glee cast version. Rin my heart is your stereo; I wish I could be your radio and always make you happy.

¨Hey I found you, so this is where you hide on the rooftop. Real original Mikuo.¨ My cousin Zatsune said. Despite we fight all the time I like her more than my own sister if you can believe that.

¨Why are you looking for me, did the bell rang already? ¨ I asked.

¨ Nope, but I got a bit worried when you entered the cafeteria and ran out after taking one look.¨ She said while taking a seat next to me.

¨Sorry, for making you worry.¨ I said while taking off one headphone but still listening to the other What you want from Evanescence.

¨Here I brought you some lunch. Now tell me, was this because of that new guy flirting with Rin.¨ She said while giving me a tray with pizza and Pepsi.

I could feel my face turning crimson red; I started to shove the pizza down my mouth to hide my embarrassment.

¨I'll take that as a yes.¨ She said while grabbing my free head phone and put in her ear now playing Glad you came cover by the Warblers (Glee group at Dalton high in the show Glee), she listened and said while grabbing my IPod and checking my playlist.

¨Nice, have you ever noticed that you always play this playlist when you're thinking about Rin? ¨

¨WHAT! I have no idea what you're talking about….¨ I said before she interrupted me by saying.

¨Why don't you be a man and accept it? You love Rin that's all to it. To be honest I think you guys would be an excellent couple and I like Rin she's my friend after all. Now let's go the next class is English and you know how bitchy Ms. Miriam is.¨

Zatsune you're such a good friend/cousin. We went back to the classroom where we see Teto and Ted making out. Can't they look for an empty classroom? Rei and Ren are talking to Rin about how they both love Harry Potter and she does too, and they want to go to the movie marathon of all the Potter movies with her. Jerks get the hell away from her. Neru and Tei are listening to Tei's IPod the new Van n 'ice song, talk about fan girls. While Rui and Lin are writing fanfics on their laptops about them and Len. What kind of person would read a fan fiction about some stupid girls and their crush? Jesus why me? Why me? What have I done to deserve this type of punishment? To be in this class room with all these lunatics except Rin and I of course. Is it because I uploaded photos of Miku and Luka kissing (photoshopped photos) or the video of Ted dancing Beautiful Liar. Or was it because I wrote the rumor that Kaito and Gakupo were gay and dating. Now that I think about this is all Karma, Jesus I'm sorry for disturbing you. I now see this is a situation for Buddha.

The end of the school day

Finally class is over, yawn 2 hours of history with Mr. Hiyama I'm surprised I'm still awake. What the hell…. Isn't that Lily in the car which is almost about to kill Mr. Crypton, he lives and Lily stands up on her car next to her is her best friend Nana Mizuki and she passes something to Lily that says through a megaphone.

¨RIN AND LENKA GET YOUR ASSES HERE YOU NEED TO HELP ME WITH MY PARTY.¨¨

Then they appeared but avoiding eye contact with everyone else. I get it Miku has done that once or twice. Then I don't know how but Lily gave a full u turn and practically flew out of there. Someone should take that woman's license away, I then left home in my car, yes I have one but it's not a Jaguar or a Lamborghini. It's just a simple blue BMW convertible like I said not flashy. I arrive home to my humble mansion, I check and the only one there is the old butler Tanaka and as usual he's drinking tea. Well I go to my room and start doing my homework. After I finished I started to listen to music from my favorite playlist (it's the one about Rin) and I listen to one of my favorite songs Meltdown by one of my favorite singers Rin after that I heard Butterfly on your Right Shoulder, Dolls, I like you I love you, Imitation black (I don't know why but I love this song), basically any song that she sings or reminds me of her. When I was in the middle of listening to The Worst Carnival, I heard some screams that sounded like a banshee. Then someone opens the door of my room and it's Miku just wearing a towel with her hair all wet and her shampoo bottle. She said in scary tone of voice.

¨Didn't you hear me calling for you, didn't you receive my texts? ¨

¨No¨ I said timidly, she's scary.

¨Go to Costco and buy my Herbal essence shampoo value pack now.¨

¨ No way I hate those stores you go.¨ I said.

¨No, you're going because if I go to someplace like that there would be a riot since I'm famous.¨ She said while grabbing me by my shirt's collar and throwing me outside.

That crazy psycho no wonder all of her boyfriends leave her eventually. I entered my car and go to Costco. Ok on which aisle is it again oh there it is. I'll take two value packs, but with that woman's hair it will probably last only 1 month.

¨WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ONLY HAVE YELLOW CUPS WITH BLACK STRIPES! I WANT BLACK CUPS WITH YELLOW STRIPS! ¨ A woman screamed from the other aisle.

I went to the aisle and saw Lily yelling at an employee about colored plastic cups, next to her was Nana checking out the plates. They're probably getting ready for the party tomorrow, I kind of feel bad for that employee getting stuck with Lily. Everyone knows that she's a bit difficult.

¨Mikuo what are you doing here? ¨ I turned my head and saw Rin looking even cuter than usual with a shopping cart full of food. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a purple blouse, a leather jacket and converse. She had a black headband in her hair. Wow she looks amazing.

¨Uh, buying shampoo for Miku, and are you helping Lily with the party? ¨ I said trying to hide my nervousness.

¨Unfortunately, I'm so bored. I walked through the whole store and Lily is still fighting over plastic cups. And I'm starving¨ She said while pouting. So cute! Wait a sec this could be my chance.

¨Hey Rin, if you're really that hungry and bored, why don't you ask Lily if we can grab a bite to eat together while she shops? ¨ I said while staring at the floor, it's hard to look into her beautiful eyes.

¨Really, you'd do that? ¨ She said while staring at me.

¨Of course, I'd do anything for you.¨ I mumbled then she hugged me. She's so sweet and her perfume is intoxicating.

¨Let's go ask Lily.¨ She grabbed my hand and we went towards Lily, Rin asked permission and Lily said yeah she hardly put any attention on us since she was still fighting over the stupid cups. I paid for the shampoo and Rin left the food with Nana. We went to the parking lot and Rin kept staring at my car and she said.

¨This is your car.¨

¨ Yeah but it's just a BMW, it's not that big of a deal.¨ I said while unlocking the car.

¨I love BMVs, your car is amazing.¨ She said while entering. If I had known she loves cars I would have shown it to her months ago.

I started to drive and I couldn't help but feel as if I were in a dream. I'm riding in my car with Rin and we're going to eat somewhere. Can that be considered a date?

¨So how's Miku? ¨ She said sweetly.

¨Fine I guess.¨ I answered quickly.

¨ Hey, can I listen to music? ¨ She asked and I just nodded she turned on the stereo and it started to play her song Emo Love. Damn it I forgot to take out the flash memory where I keep her music. She just stared at the stereo and started to laugh. She turned to see me and said.

¨Do you like my singing? ¨

¨No, I love it.¨ I said while blushing.

¨I'm happy, I thought you hated my music.¨ She said while staring the scenery.

¨Who could hate your music? All of your songs are brilliant I love them all. I think your voice is angelic….¨ did I just say all of that aloud? Oh my god I'm so embarrassed. Then I turned my head to see her and she was the one blushing and she said while fiddling with her hair.

¨ Thanks but I'm not that great. But I'm glad that you like my music.¨

And then we got to The Restaurant it's a great restaurant and it's really good it has kind of like every food in the world and then we got in and the Italian owner Luigi saw us and walked up to us, he's known us since we were children and he said in an Italian accent.

¨Oh hello it is nice to see you again you haven't changed a bit Rin, still as bella as a rose, oh Likuo you look so big now.''

I don't know but that man has never gotten my name right not even once in all the times I've came here.

''Um Luigi that's not how you say my name it's Mikuo not Likuo and can you get us a table please.'' I said and he just said

''Yes , I'll get you a table next to the window so follow me.''

I don't know but I think that this man gets my name wrong on purpose so he can mock me and then we got to our table and it was the same table we used to sit when we came here when we were kids.

''Hey Mikuo remember the time when we came here and we saw Teto and Ted making out under the table and Kaito laughed so hard that his sundae came out of his nose and Meiko was making fun of him.'' Rin said while laughing and her smile was so beautiful.

''Yeah I remember and do you also remember the time when Miku had tripped on purpose and she kissed Len on a supposedly 'accident' and he was so embarrassed that he left running the hell out of here and Miku chased him for like 14 blocks because she wanted another accidental kiss.'' I said and she was kind of shocked.

''What I thought she chased him because she wanted to say she was sorry.'' She said with her angelic voice.

''Nope I read her true intentions in her diary the day after that and I suffered the supreme consequence.'' I said while rubbing my hair.

''I can't believe that you did that to Miku, did she kill and then revive you so you can suffer more like in that episode of Criminal Minds.'' Rin asked me and I nodded in a 'no' way and she pouted and smiled because our food got here it was some Chinese rice and some Garlic breads, chicken with broccoli, fried dumplings and also Wanton, I love wanton it's so delicious and I saw Rin was staring at me. She smiled and said.

¨You never change, you're still as in love with wontons as you are with leeks. But I guess it's one of the things I love about you.¨

I swear I can't feel my legs, I think my heart is about to burst out of my chest. It's official she is my muse, my angel, my goddess, my one and only true love. Oh my god that sounded like something Tamaki would have said. We started to eat casually, then I saw she was holding something in her chopsticks it was a wonton. Her face was saying go ahead eat it, well I took a bite. Wow, did Rin Kagamine just feed me? I grabbed a fried dumpling and gave it to her the same way. Aww she looks so cute, I said casually.

¨So, do you have a boyfriend? ¨

She said while drinking her soda.

¨Yeah, I have a ton of boyfriends. You're one of them.¨

What the hell….

¨You know friends that happen to be boys, which is the meaning of BOYFRIEND. And I'm your girlfriend your friend that is a girl.¨

I blinked and said while nervously eating a wonton.

¨Of course I know that.¨

She just smiled at me; I knew it she just thinks of me of a friend. I feel so stupid this was the perfect moment to tell her how I feel. It should have gone something like this.

*theatre of Mikuo's Mind*

¨well like I said I don't have a boyfriend boyfriend.¨ Rin says while blushing.

¨Tell me what would you say if I told you I love you.¨ I say in a low sexy voice, you know the one those bishounen guys have in the animes.

She starts blushing even more and says sweetly.

¨Mikuo, do you….

¨Yes I do.¨ I say still being cool while grabbing one of her hands and kissing it.

¨I love you.¨ I would say while pulling her face into a kiss and she says sweetly.

¨I love you too.¨

*End of the theatre.*

And that would be perfect.

¨Mikuo, what do you want for dessert? ¨ Rin says and I see that Luigi has a tray full of different sweets from all over the world.

¨Um, how about that and that and that chocolate stuff over there.¨ I said while grabbing Luigi said.

¨Good choice Likuo, that is a new chocolate delicacy it's so good that you must only eat it in the presence of your true love, so you can share the experience.¨

Rin smiled and said.

¨Aw that's so romantic, too bad you're gonna have to spend it with me.¨

Bad? You are my true love. I just smiled at you; I hate this having to hide my feelings for you. We eat our desserts but I feed you some of this special cake. Aw you look like an angel; I want you to be this happy all of the time. What, why do I have the feeling someone's watching us? I said towards Rin.

¨Do you feel like someone's watching us?¨

She shook her head to a no. I paid the bill, and took Rin to her humungous mansion. I mean I know Rin is rich but her house is like the size of a small mall. The only one there was Lenka apparently Lily hasn't returned from shopping. Rin says while hugging me.

¨Thanks Mikuo, that was an amazing early dinner and I had a great time with you, we should do this again sometime.¨

She then kissed my cheek; I swear my cheek is burning up. I feel like I'm about to explode. I went home and I swear I can't forget that kiss. Miku is nagging me but frankly I don't care I enter my room and start listening to my favorite playlist.

Gakupo's POV

Earlier that day:

I can't believe those guys are so lazy they don't want to practice. They probably don't care if I make a fool of myself in front of Rin, those jerks. What should I do? I know write, I know I'm a very excellent writer. I write songs and the stories that go with them. For example in the band I was the one that suggested we should tribute the ancient art of kabuki and the vampire thing all me. Please don't tell anyone I had the idea by watching Twilight, True blood, The Vampire Diaries, Interview with the Vampire and both seasons of Vampire Knight. My sister made me watch it I swear.

¨GAKUPO! ¨ I heard I voice yelled from the other side of the manor. I ran and saw it was coming from sister's room and I see her on the bed looking as if she was dead.

¨What do you want? ¨ I ask.

¨Can you please go buy me some tampons and some pills at the pharmacy? ¨ Gakuko said while giving me money.

Why am I going? Oh yeah it's all my parent's fault for making me this strange obedience tic. That whatever someone orders me something I do it. Instead of taking the car I'm walking, this is so embarrassing buying this feminine stuff. Well she didn't say I had to go right away maybe I can grab a cup of coffee in Sunbucks. I entered what an amazing smell is in here. I see a young couple holding hands and drinking coffee. Wow, what I wouldn't give for that to be Rin and I. after I ordered the coffee I see that on the TV is Rin singing a song called Secret Crush. She's amazing. She's one of the top students at school, the most popular girl, beautiful, and a famous singer. The difference between us both is great, she's perfect and I'm the complete opposite. I leave the coffee shop, why don't I tell her how I feel, ah I remember now she'd hate me. Hmm, The Restaurant, so many good memories most of them with Rin and my friends. I see that Luigi is busy as usual, wait a second teal hair. I only know 2 people that have teal hair, it's Mikuo, he's with it's Rin, and she looks so cute and happy. Are they on a date?.

MIKUO HATSUNE I WILL DESTROY YOU! HOW DARE YOU FEED HER THAT WAY OR ANYWAY IN THAT MATTER.I WILL KILL YOU. What happened to me just there I see they're together and I feel so sick and wanting to destroy that guy's face? Why am I running home is it because I'm scared they saw me? I see the housekeeper Mako and she says.

¨Tono, are you okay? You look pale and your eyes are watery.¨

I shook my head and left quickly, I go to my sister's room and jump on the bed and lay back.

¨Thanks, I know you hate doing this type of stuff. Are you okay? You're all sweaty and sad.¨ she said.

She sat up and I put my head on her lap and I said in a really depressed voice.

¨I saw Rin at The Restaurant with Mikuo and he was feeding her cake. That means they're dating right.¨

She stared at me and said while cracking up.

¨Yeah or they're friends with benefits, you know like the movie.¨

I said.

¨DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! RIN WOULD NEVER DATE A MUSIC FREAK LIKE HIM.¨

Gakuko said while patting my head.

¨Aw, my lil bro is jealous that some guy is going to steal Rin's heart before him.¨

Why does she always mock me?

¨Hey, why don't you tell me when did you notice your feelings for her.¨ she said sweetly.

¨Well, it all started when I started to have these protective feelings over her and tries to always take care of her,

*Flashback*

The whole group was there and we were going to play paint ball war and the winner was whoever hit the living target and in my team it was Rin because she was too small to carry the gun. I was in charge of taking care of her then Miku appeared and tried to hit her but I almost pulverized her, we went to the hospital because I apparently the impact of the paintballs bruised her severely.

*end of flashback*

And well after that I started liking her a lot to the point of loving her. About a year ago was when Luka confessed to me and I thought that I could forget Rin with her but all I did was play around with Luka's heart for 6 months. I deserve her hate and scorn. She was my friend and I played with her feelings to cover up my own. That's why I want to tell Rin how I feel so I can stop covering it.¨

Gakuko said while faking crying.

¨That's so romantic!¨

After that I went to bed thinking I can't be mad at someone just because he also loves the person I do.


	5. The Party

**Okay, there are 2 characters that i think everyone should know. Now I need some help this story is going to be long but I need some help with who Rin's going to end up. So it would be really cool if someone can send me the name of who you think she should end up. Oh yeah Rinto is not in this chapter in the next you'll see why.**

* * *

><p>Narrator's POV<p>

It's Friday, the day of the party. The school day past quickly since everyone is anxious to go to the party. It's 6:30 in the Shion household where Len has no idea what to wear.

"What should I wear?" Len said while checking his closet. Then he heard 3 knocks and Kaiko entered.

"So, no idea what to wear right." Kaiko said while staying at the door.

"Not in the slightest." Len replied while sitting on his bed. Kaiko walked towards him.

"Do you remember that I'm going to design school? Well come with me I made some outfits for the band and you." Kaiko said while grabbing his hand and taking him to her private design studio, where she made all of her creations. In there were Zaito and Kaito playing with Nigaito. Kaiko gave Kaito a cool dark gray suit with a blue shirt and a black tie with a little hat. She gave Zaito a pair of black jeans and a cool black sweater. She gave Len a black pair of pants with a cool red shirt with a black vest and tie. They changed and they looked handsome and cool.

"Wow big brothers and Len look like rock stars." Nigaito said while admiring them.

"I know I outdid myself." Kaiko said while smiling.

"Thanks Kaiko you didn't have to do this." Kaito said while hugging his sister.

"Yeah thanks Kaiko." Len said.

They entered Kaito's car, a dark Porsche convertible at 7:30 and they went to Gakupo's house where he comes out looking like a complete rock star. He was a wearing a dark pair of pants a white shirt with a black vest over that a dark jacket wearing some jewelry.

"Wow Mr. have you seen my friend Gakupo? Because I can't see him anywhere." Kaito said while looking at Gakupo.

"No I don't know him rock star stranger that's gonna give me a lift." Gakupo said in a mocking tone of voice while getting on the car. They later went to Ted's house and he looked cool. He was wearing dark jeans with a red wait accessory a black shirt with a cool fedora style hat.

"We look as if we're going to a concert instead of a party." Ted said while getting on the car.

"We are going to sing so we might as well look cool." Gakupo said.

They drove for a few more minutes when they arrived to a big gate it was the Kagamine's mansion gate. When they entered they saw a gigantic mansion that was shining with light. The parking area was full of European cars and sport's cars. They got off and started to walk towards the entrance where they find Nana wearing a traditional kimono with her dark hair in a messy bun. She had a list of paper, probably checking for the guests. She looked up and saw them.

"You're right on time guys. The party has already started but you guys will play afterwards. All of your band things are already set up so just relax for now." Nana said while looking at them and giving them bracelets that are exclusive to the party.

"So exactly where is the party?" Ted asked while staring at the bracelets.

"In the ballroom and the pool is where there are food, music and open bar, everywhere else is where you can talk or dance." She replied.

"Cool." Zaito said while entering. When they entered they saw an amazing mansion decorated with black, yellow and orange balloons and streamers everywhere. On the floor there was glitter and confetti and some petals. When they entered the big and elegant ballroom they saw a beautiful chandelier, decorations and a lot of people. They recognized almost everyone because they were all from the same social circle. The ballroom had a direct door to the pool that was directed with lanterns and glow in the dark flowers in the pool. Basically it looked like scene out of a movie or T.V. show, there were people dancing to the coolest music, people drinking without a care, they were eating from a big buffet full of different types of food and everyone was having a good time. This is why Lily was famous because she is queen of party making and partying, she's the chief when it comes to this stuff.

"Oh my fucking god!" Kaito said while staring at the party. "This party is amazing well I this more than what I expected."

"You can say that again." Len said while entering slowly. When they entered everyone was staring at them probably because they're VanaN'Ice one of the greatest bands ever.

"Thank God you guys are here! So what do you think? Pretty cool right." Lily said while walking towards them. She was wearing a two piece outfit, a black and gold top with a flirty black and gold skirt with high black with golden stripes boots. She looked cool even though her look was based on a queen bee.

"Yeah really cool thanks for inviting us. You look amazing." Gakupo said quickly.

"Thanks oh this is SeeU." She said while presenting her cousin. SeeU had long wavy ash blond hair; she was wearing a cute orange dress with black ribbons and black kitten heels. SeeU had a nekomimi hairband in her hair. Well she looked like a Kagamine; you know blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm SeeU. Rin has told me so much about all of you." SeeU said while shaking their hands and while Lily went to flirt with a cute guy at the bar.

"Yeah, wait did you say Rin talked about us?" Kaito said.

"Yes she really likes you. You're the band right she loves your music." She said sweetly.

"Oh I get it." Kaito said disappointed.

"So you're from Korea, right." Ted asked politely. Zaito left to talk to one his friends.

"Yeah I was born there but my parents are Japanese." SeeU said.

"Um, Lily said you have a record deal right." Gakupo said.

"Yes I received one by Vocaloid; I'm their 3rd generation of singers." SeeU said while she started to walk. "I love to chat but if I don't circulate the party Lily will kill so bye. It was really nice meeting all of you."

"Um, do you know where Rin is?" Len asked quickly. SeeU turned her head.

"I'm sorry I don't know." SeeU said and she left to speak with a group of guys in suits.

Then they saw that in the middle of the dance floor there were 3 girls that were calling a lot of attention. When they went to get a closer look they saw it was Meiko, Haku and Luka. Meiko was wearing a red sexy two piece, but by the way she was moving too provocatively you could easily tell she was drunk. Haku was wearing a sexy pair of black skinny jeans with a purple strapless corset-style blouse, she was also drunk. Those two girls had drinks in their hands. Luka was wearing a short black strapless dress that complemented her figure unlike the other girls she wasn't drunk. Kaito and Gakupo after seeing their ex-girlfriends there, they decided to go outside to avoid any fight or argument. Meiko and Luka after seeing Len they went towards him. Haku started to dance with a group of guys. Ted saw Teto so he ran towards her and they started to kiss.

"Lennnnnnnnnnnnn was up. You look so hawt. So where dumb and dumber, are they making out?" Meiko said while hugging Len, she was really drunk. She has had 3 shots of tequila, 2 whiskeys, 3 scotches, 1 martini, 2 vodkas, 1 Cosmo and right now she's drinking her favorite, sake.

"Hi Mei how are you?" Len said trying to escape from her grasp and breath because just imagine how it smells after that much alcohol.

"I'm !" Meiko answered.

"Try not to encourage her into conversation she's extremely drunk right now. Oh I'm sorry hi." Luka said while taking Meiko off of him.

"You look really nice Luka. So have you seen Rin anywhere?" He asked her while they were going to a seating area. Where they sat down and where Meiko was now clinging to Luka.

"No I haven't, but she must be here somewhere." Luka said while drinking a virgin piña colada.

"So how long has she been like that?" Len said while pointing at Meiko.

"She took some shots before coming here and since there's an open bar she's not going to stop." Luka said.

"Well in my opinion that's normal for her." Gumi said while sitting down with them. She was wearing a short orange dress with dark stilettos. "Can I just say that all of you guys look amazing?"

"Thanks Gumi you look really pretty." Luka said sweetly. "So, where you looking for us?"

"Yeah you look amazing Gumi." Len said.

"Thanks guys and no I came with my brother that's in college but I lost him and I saw you guys. And I rather be with you guys instead of looking for him." Gumi said.

"Ah, GU GU that's so sweeeeeeet." Meiko said.

"Thanks Mei." Gumi said. "So where's the guys, I mean the whole band is going to play right."

"They're around here somewhere." Len replied. Meanwhile in the parking lot a dark blue BMW is parking. Inside there are Miku and Mikuo. Mikuo parked the car and looked at his sister from the shoes to her head.

"Why did you dress like that? You look like a hooker." Mikuo said while covering his face. Miku was wearing an extremely short golden dress that basically was thigh/butt length super high stilettos she was also had a lot of heavy make-up and she was wearing a very slutty perfume.

"That's mean and I'm not the only one that decided to dress up." Miku said while putting more mascara on. Mikuo was wearing a dark pair of pants, a dark blue shirt with a dark jacket and a super cool waist accessory he had 1 Million cologne on.

"It's different, I look decent and I'm not trying way too hard like you are." He said while getting out of the car. "It's so obvious you're doing all of this to get Len's attention."

"I love him and I want him back, no matter what it takes even if I have to look like a whore as long as he likes it I don't care." Miku said while getting out of the car, she could barely walk with those things but she made it to the mansion with her brother's help. When they entered everyone was staring at Miku, she looked really slutty. Mikuo wanted the earth to eat him so he couldn't be embarrassed by her.

"Oh my God, what the hell…" Zatsune said while staring at her cousin. Zatsune had just arrived she was wearing a red dress with red high heels. " Miku you look like a prostitute, Mikuo you look cool, but why did you dress up like that?"

"Because I want to, and you guys are exaggerating. I look sexy." Miku said.

"On what planet?" Zatsune said.

"You're just jealous because I'm hotter than you." Miku said.

"I don't give a damn about that stuff." Zatsune said.

"Whatever." Miku said while walking. "I'm gonna look for Len."

"Poor guy it must have been terrible to date my sister." Mikuo said while walking with Zatsune.

"Yeah maybe that's why they only lasted like 2 months." Zatsune said and she saw Miku with Len so they walked nearby to see what's happening.

"Len what's up? You look hot. So do you want dance?" Miku said while going to his table and hugging him.

"Hi Miku, I'm fine you look….." Len started but was interrupted by Meiko.

"Mi Mi you look so slutty, you look like a fucking striper." Meiko said, remember she's drunk and crazy.

"Whatever, I wasn't talking to you. So Len do you want grab a drink." Miku said while caressing Len's hair.

"I'm sorry Miku I can't drink I'm playing tonight." Len responded.

"It's okay." Miku said while leaving towards Mikuo and Zatsune.

"So what are you gonna do now since plan slut didn't work?" Zatsune said sarcastically.

"Plan B, flirt and drink with everyone else to make him jealous and see what he just lost." Miku said while twirling her hair.

"You do know that's not going to work right." Mikuo said but Miku didn't listen to him and she went to a group of drunken college guys.

Then a girl was going to all of the tables leaving ice and soda, it was Lenka, she was wearing a royal blue dress. When she arrived to Len's table she smiled and said.

"Oh hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing, you look great." Gumi said while grabbing the ice Lenka had just brought.

"Thanks but all of you look amazing." Lenka said.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Len said.

"I'd love to, I'm so tired. I've been helping Lily nonstop all I want to do is sleep." Lenka said while sitting down.

"Amen, I'm tired of taking care of Meiko." Luka said while drinking soda.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Meiko said while standing up and leaving. Luka went with her.

"So are you guys enjoying the party?" Lenka asked.

"I don't really like parties." Gumi and Len said at the same time.

"Well I know why Len came. He only came for Rin. Aren't I right, Gumi?" Lenka said. Len started to blush and Gumi started to laugh.

"Oh yeah that's so true." Gumi said.

"Hey leave me be. "Len said while blushing. "You guys should be more understanding of my situation."

"What situation? Your problem is that you've been in love with my cousin for years and haven't had the guts to tell her." Lenka said.

"You make it sound so bad." Len said childishly.

"Oh here you are Lenka. I've been looking for you everywhere." A guy with reddish-brown hair said.

"Yeah, guys I want you to meet my boyfriend Hikaru Hitachin." Lenka said while standing up and hugging him.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Hikaru said while shaking their hands.

"It's my pleasure." Gumi said while looking at how cute he was. "Just wondering do you have a brother or a cousin that looks like you."

"Well I have a single twin brother." Hikaru said sweetly.

"Can I have his name and cellphone number?" Gumi said. "Does he have Facebook or Twitter?"

"Gumi stop it you're embarrassing me." Lenka said while covering her face with her bangs.

"Oh it's okay sweetie." Hikaru said while kissing her on the forehead. "Hey I'm hungry let's get something to eat."

"Kay, bye guys." Lenka said while going to the buffet table holding hands with Hikaru. Then they saw Mr. Hiyama talking with Lily. They also saw the gym teacher Big Al flirting with SeeU. Mr. Crypton was dancing with Ms. Sonika on the dance floor.

"Gumi there you are. Look who I found." A boy with green hair said. It was Gumo, Gumi's older brother. He was wearing dark jeans and a blue shirt with a leather jacket. Next to him were 2 guys taller than him. One had brown hair he was wearing dark jeans and a red shirt, he was Meito Sakine, Meiko's older brother. The other had pink hair he was wearing dark jeans and a grey shirt, he was Luki Megurine, Luka's older brother.

"Where were you? I looked for you but I got bored. Oh this is my friend Len Kagamine." Gumi said. "Len this is my big brother Gumo. Oh hi guys long time no see."

"Well I didn't want to be with you. So when I saw Meito and Luki, I decided I'll hang with them." Gumo said while sitting down. "Besides it seems that you didn't miss me, sit down guys." They sat down and started to drink some soda that was there.

"Hi Gumo, I've heard something about you. Meito, Luki it's been ages since I've seen you." Len said. "So how's college?"

"Boring, its study and study all the time." Meito said. "When I need to party there's always some stupid test I need to study for. And if I fail any class my dad will go full on psycho on me. Enjoy high school man. Enjoy it."

"Okay…" Len responded looking at him as if he was crazy.

"You're overreacting Meito. Don't worry guys it's actually pretty cool if you're a mature grown up unlike Mr. Sakine over here." Luki said calmly. "So have you seen my sister?"

"She went to the bathroom with Meiko." Gumi said. "Meiko's wasted, aren't you going to drink Meito?"

"I can't I have a Calculus test tomorrow afternoon." Meito said sadly. "Damn you college. Why do I have to go to college, my dad didn't go he got rich just by making sake."

"Wow Meito you sure are lazy." Gumo said then he turned and saw a girl. "Wow, who is that beautiful angel from above sent by god?" Everyone turned their heads and saw Rin. She looked beautiful, she had on a beautiful strapless short black dress that had a red ribbon around her tiny waist, she had dark heels on, she had her hair loose with a red rose head band and a cute little black collar and just hint of make-up. Everyone had their mouths wide open and eyes like plates. Rin walked around and saw Gumi and ran towards her and hugged her.

"Thank God, you're here. You look so pretty." Rin said sweetly

"Me? You're the one that looks like a model or actress. You look beautiful and of course I came there was no way I was leaving you alone." Gumi said.

"Thanks, but I don't look that great." Rin said and she saw Len and she hugged him. "Len I'm so glad you came."

"Rin you look so beautiful." Len said while hugging her back. "Well of course I came, I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."

"Excuse me miss, do you remember us?" Meito and Luki said while opening their arms into a hug.

"Of course I do!" Rin said while jumping into their arms and hugging them. "I've missed you guys. You guys don't talk to me anymore since I'm in high school and you guys are in college."

"What! If anything you're too busy being a singer to remember the little people." Meito said sarcastically and kept hugging her.

"It's so nice to see you again." Luki said while smiling. "I've missed you a lot." Rin just smiled and Gumo stood up and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Hello angel, my name is Gumo Nakajima and I am Gumi's older brother. Would you please give me your name?" Gumo said in a very flirty tone of voice, Rin just giggled.

"My name is Rin Kagamine, Mr. Nakajima and it's a pleasure to meet you." Rin said while smiling.

"Rin, what beautiful name when I hear it I hear silver bells that give my soul music to soar." Gumo said.

"Wow, are you a poet?" Rin asked sweetly.

"No, he's just a player that says that with every girl." Meito said overprotectively. "Just ignore him, hey why don't you sit with us?"

"I am not a player and this is the first time I've ever said something like that." Gumo responded a bit hurt because Meito ruined his moment.

"What did you say?" Kaito and Gakupo said in unison. They had just entered because they had been swarmed by fan girls outside.

"Nothing important." Len said quickly.

"Oh hey guys you look amazing!" Rin said while staring at them. "All of you guys look like rock stars."

"You look gorgeous! Well you're always pretty." Kaito said while blushing.

"He's right; no one in this party looks as beautiful as you look." Gakupo said in a very charming tone of voice.

"Ah thanks guys, you're both too sweet." Rin said. The other guys were feeling completely left out of the conversation.

"Hi Kaito, Hi Gakupo." Meito, Luki and Gumi said at the same time.

"Oh hi guys." They said and they returned all of their attention to Rin who was sitting next to Len.

"Oh my God Len you look amazing, Kaito and Gakupo you too. We can't wait for your performance." Neru and the VanaN'Ice fan club said while passing by them.

"Wow Gumi, we're so lucky we're sitting next to…..VANAN'ICE!" Rin said while fake screaming and Gumi played along. "I never thought I would be in a party with the hottest and greatest rock stars ever!"

"I know we are so lucky. I think I'm about to faint." Gumi said sarcastically.

"You guys are so mean. Well I think everyone in this table is glad to be with the famous singers Gumi and Rin!" Len said trying to get a bit of pay back.

"Okay we get it." They said a bit disappointed. Then they saw Teto running towards them, she was wearing a purple dress that looked cute, but she seemed worried and surprised.

"Rin, guys you have got to go outside you won't believe what happened!" Teto said while grabbing Rin's hand and taking her. Everyone in the table followed them to outside the mansion; they went to the part where all the cars were being parked. They saw Meiko on top of an almost destroyed Porsche convertible with a baseball bat in her hands. She was breaking the car with the bat. She had already totaled the top of it.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU BROKE MY HEART! I HATE YOU AND YOUR CHEAP CAR!" Meiko screamed while hitting the car.

"Meiko get off that car and stop destroying Kaito's car won't change anything." Luka said while trying to calm her down.

"NOOOO!" Meiko yelled.

"Mei-chan please relax." Gumi said.

"Sis, this wrong this is destruction of private property; you can get in trouble for this!" Meito said worried.

"FUCK YOU!" Meiko said while giving him the finger and drinking out of a bottle of vodka.

"Okay that's it. Rin distract her while Luki, Ted and I are going to get her off that car." Meito said towards to Rin.

"Mei, doing this won't change anything. Remember I love you and I really don't want to see you in prison with an orange outfit!" Rin said.

"RIN YOU'RE TOO NICE TO ME, YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND EVER. I LOVE YOU!" Meiko said then her brother grabbed her from behind from the arms while Luki grabbed her from the legs and Ted took the bat from her hands and said.

"Where did she get a baseball bat signed by Ryan Seacrest?"

"I think that belongs to Lily's ex-boyfriend." Rin said calmly.

"Let go of me! Let go… let go…." Meiko said then she passed out. Meito carried her and walked towards Kaito that has been in shock.

"I'm so sorry about your car, I promise will pay for everything." Meito said.

"No need to." Kaito said.

"Of course I do, it's my fault." Meito said.

"No you don't because that's not my car, that's my car." Kaito said while pointing to the car next to it.

"So who's car is this?" Len asked as getting close to the used to be car.

"I don't know and I think we should go." Gumi said while grabbing Len everyone had left the destroyed car leaving them there. Meanwhile inside Zatsune was suffering, her cousin Miku was being known for looking like a prostitute. She was being made fun of and confused by Miku. Then she had an amazing idea, she went to the kitchen and found a very strong laxant, it was one of those things women use when they are sick of the stomach. Here's the plan make her sick so she can leave thus stop embarrassing Zatsune. Zatsune grabbed an apple martini and mixed the laxant in the drink and took it to Miku while she was alone.

"Miku, I'm sorry for what I said. You do look hot." Zatsune lied.

"I know, I accept your apology." Miku said.

"Look I brought you your favorite drink, apple martini. As a sign of how sorry I am." Zatsune said while giving her the drink.

"Thanks." Miku said and she drank the martini till the lost drop. Zatsune just smiled and sat on the bar where she saw a super-hot guy with black hair and wearing glasses. He saw her and walked towards her.

"Hi, would you like a drink?" The man said. "I'm Kyouya Ootori, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I'm Zatsune." Zatsune said while smiling.

"Can you give us some champagne?" Kyouya said towards the bartender.

"What's the celebration?" she asked.

"Meeting someone as pretty as you." He responded as the bartender gave them their drinks.

"Thanks, so are you in college." She asked while drinking the champagne.

"Yeah, I'm in my second year of med school." He responded in such a cool way. "And you?"

"I'm a high school junior." She said. "Sorry to break the illusion."

"No I don't care about that kind of stuff. So do you have Facebook?" He said.

"Yes I do, you can look me up as Zatsune." She said while laughing.

"Okay I will. Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" He said while touching her face. Right when he was about to kiss her Miku appeared and said.

"EXCUSE ME I NEED HER FOR A SEC."

"I'll be back in a sec okay, please don't go." Zatsune said quickly, he smiled and said it was okay.

"What the hell Miku?" Zatsune said.

"I feel so sick, I think I'm about to vomit." Miku said while covering her mouth.

"Okay, come with me." Zatsune said and she took Miku to a bathroom and locked her in there and said that if she felt better to text her. She walked back to the cute med student. Meanwhile Mikuo was talking with Sora and Piko when they saw Rin going inside to the part of the ballroom that had a stage. She got on the stage with a microphone and said.

"Hey, what's up everyone? I really hope everyone has had a nice time, now are you ready to listen to amazing music!"

"Yes!" everyone screamed as they surrounded the small stage.

"Okay everyone let's give a round of applause for my favorite visual kei band. My personal friends …VanaN'Ice!" She said while getting off the stage. Everyone started to scream and shout. Then the guys got on stage and Len said while grabbing the microphone.

"Hey I'm Len and we're going to sing songs from our album Last Color available to download, so this song everyone know it and I hope you enjoy it." After that introduction they started to sing Imitation Black, everyone was crazy especially Neru and the Len fan club, then they sang Fate Rebirth, Setsugetsuka.

"Hey everyone I want to show you guys our new songs: LOVELESSXXX, The Lost Memory, Arrest Rose, and Sakura Machinru- Rei." Kaito said.

"The first 2 songs were written by Len, the second by Kyte, and I wrote the last one. Well I don't know about the others but my song is dedicated by the person I love, she's here in this room." Gakupo said and they started to play the new songs. Loveless was short but had a very cool rhythm, Arrest Rose was a very rock n roll song and Sakura Machinru-Rei had a cool Japanese rhythm with some rock. After that everyone was frenetic, the band had given an amazing performance and everyone wanted to know who the girl that Gakupo had dedicated such a beautiful song was. Then Gumi got on stage and started to sing cool songs like Mozaik Role, Fire Endless Night...Etc. everyone was dancing when Luka got on stage. Lily started to sing with Luka their metal song Blame of Angel. Then they gave the mic to SeeU so she could sing some of her songs like I=Fantasy, I=Nightmare, Never let you go, I hate you and Run. Rin decided to sing a little bit where she sang some songs and everyone was just happy to dance and to have a good time. All of the guys danced a least one dance with her than everyone left at 1:30 am. Zatsune got the cute guy's number, Lily hooked up with Mr. Hiyama, SeeU gave Big Al her number and the car belonged to Rui Kagene that was so pissed she fainted.

"Hi anyone I'm in the bathroom." Miku said while crying and vomiting. Everyone forgot about her even her brother.

"HELP ME!" Miku screamed but no one heard her.


	6. Hangover

**Hi i'm sorry i haven't uploaded in awhile this is a short chapter.**

* * *

><p>Narrator's POV<p>

Len was sleeping with his clothes still on and then the sunbeams of the morning started to hit his face and eyes, making him wake up. Len opens his eyes and starts to sit up when he started to have a horrible headache. He felt a bit dizzy.

"What's wrong with me? I can't be having a hangover, I didn't even drink. Oh wait I did when I was about to leave but only like two drinks. God, what kind of man am I if I get hung-over by 2 drinks. But I least I got to dance with Rin, she looked so beautiful last night. It is totally worth this migraine." Len thought while touching his head.

Then the door was opened and Kaiko was there with a tray of waffles, orange juice, a glass of water and some pills. She walked towards him and smiled.

"Look like someone else drank too much last night. Zaito and Kaito are practically mentally dead. Here have some breakfast then drink the pills." Kaiko said while sitting on Len's bed and giving him the tray.

"I didn't drink that much. Thanks anyway. Why are you taking care of us? Most girls let guys suffer the side effects of drinking." Len said while taking a bite of his waffles.

"Remember I'm Taito and Akaito's little sister. I practically spend have my life taking care of them after their partying. This is like my life skill." Kaiko said while smiling. Taito and Akaito were the oldest of the Shion family. Taito was a famous boxer and Akaito managed the family business that was a recording company, they lived in the city most of the time but paid their siblings expenses and the bills.

"Oh I forgot. Thanks." Len said. She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Please after you take a bath come downstairs." She said then she left.

Len just nodded and he continued to eat his breakfast in peace. After that he took the pills and went to take a hot bath. After that he changed into some jeans and an orange t-shirt. He went downstairs to the living room and saw that Kaito looked like hell. He was still wearing last night's outfit, wrapped around him was a blue blanket sitting on a couch, his eyes were red, and he didn't seem that happy.

"Good Morning Kaito." Len said.

"Good Afternoon, it's 12 o'clock. You overslept." Kaito said in grumpy tone of voice.

"And you should have slept a bit more." Len said while sitting in another couch.

"Whatever." Kaito responded.

"Hey where's everybody?" Len asked.

"Zaito's sleeping in his room, Taito came and took everyone to a stupid amusement park, and Akaito gave the servants the day off." Kaito said while taking a sip of some coffee.

"Oh so we're the only ones here?" Len asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kaito said and he started to flick through channels and since he didn't find anything, he stayed on the local news channel."

"This just in, I'm Saki Ittou and I'm here to tell you the latest news. Last night at the Kagamine manor a strike of vandalism was seen. A dark black Porsche was destroyed, this expensive car belongs to Rui Kagene, the commissioner's daughter. From what sources tells us the vandal must be one of the guests that attended the party." The news lady said on T.V.

"So the car Meiko smashed was Rui's, I kind of feel bad for her." Len said.

"I don't, better her than me." Kaito said.

"Wow you're so mean. Talk about selfish." Len said.

"Len, she wanted to destroy my car and my car was just a substitute for what she wanted to do to me. Didn't she see how she smashed that car? Just imagine her doing that to me." Kaito said.

"Yeah I can just picture it." Len said and he had a mental image of Meiko with baseball bat hitting Kaito and smashing his bones. "Hey, why does she hate you so much?"

"Well when we broke up I sort of told her it was because I didn't love her and I never did in our relationship. Plus I told her I loved someone." Kaito said.

"Why did you date her then if you never loved her?" Len asked a bit confused because to the whole wide world, Meiko and Kaito were like the Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber couple. They seemed really happy but apparently it was all a lie.

"Well I didn't have the heart to reject her when she confessed she loved me. She was my friend and I didn't want her to feel bad. And I wanted to forget the girl I really loved." Kaito said while blushing at the last part.

"Yeah I understand that, I also dated Miku just to forget someone else. But doing that it doesn't work; instead you play with someone else's feelings." Len said.

"Why is love so complicated? Why can't you just walk up to the girl and say I like you, I really like you." Kaito said sounding like Hitch.

"Dude, you sounded just like Will Smith in that movie where he helps losers get the girl of their dreams. But you're right in a perfect world; you could express your feelings without problems or issues. So the girl you dumped Meiko for, do you still love her?" Len said.

"Yes I do. I really do." Kaito said while standing up. "I'm just guessing here, but you still like the girl that you dumped Miku for."

"Yeah." Len said sadly.

"Looks like we have something in common. I'm going to take a shower then I'm going to take a long nap. Wake me up at dinner time." Kaito said while leaving.

"If he only knew I love Rin. What would he think?" They both thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Meiko's mansion, she's just now waking up. She's stumbling while trying to walk and her head is a complete mess. Meito opened the door to her room and looked at her angrily.<p>

"So you finally woke up. I hate to ruin your little hangover but please tell me. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LAST NIGHT?" Meito said towards his sister.

"What are you talking about? Stop talking so loud and close the curtains. Shouldn't you be at the university?" Meiko said while sitting down on a chair.

"I already went. It's 12 o'clock, you'd know that if you weren't such a drunk. And look what you did last night." Meito said while taking out his Ipad and showing her a news app that had a picture of Rui's destroyed car. "You totaled this girl's car thinking it was Kaito's car. What's wrong with you?"

"I broke Rui's car. I was drunk right 'cause I can't remember a thing." Meiko said while touching her head in pain.

"Super drunk, you were smashing the car with a baseball bat." Meito said.

"Where was Kaito's car?" Meiko asked.

"Right next to this girl's car." Meito said.

"Damn it, I can't believe I missed it." Meiko said sadly.

Meito just stared at her seriously and started to walk towards her.

"Are you crazy? You tried to trash your ex-boyfriend's car, missed and hit the commissioner's daughter's car. And now the police are looking for you and you're sad because you missed it. God please give me patience." Meito said in an angry tone of voice.

"Why are you so mad?" she said while crossing her arms.

"I can't understand why would want to smash your ex's car if it was a mutual break up." Meito said tired.

"We did, but I loved him very much and I thought he did too. But then one day he says that he loves someone else and that I was just a substitute. I guess I should have been more observant." Meiko said sadly.

"Now I get it you still care for him and you wanted to call his attention." He said and Meiko just stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Hell no I'm over him. I wanted to crush him the same way he crushed my heart. When we broke up I broke his cellphone but that wasn't enough. Maybe I should look for the girl he likes and crush her." Meiko said calmly and Meito couldn't believe his ears.

"You should be locked up. I am officially embarrassed to be related to you. Dad says you should apologize to Rui and he'll pay fixing the car. But you're grounded till you're 100 and take a bath you stink like hobo." Meito said while leaving the room. Meiko stared at him leave and smelled herself and it was right she does stink.

* * *

><p>At Mikuo's house, Zatsune had slept over because her parents were out of town. They had both just woken up and they were in the dining room enjoying a wonderful lunch cooked by Tanaka. Then Mikuo noticed something odd.<p>

"Where's Miku?" Mikuo said.

"I don't remember coming home with her." Zatsune said.

"Tanaka have you seen Miku?" Mikuo said towards the butler.

"Young master, when you came home Miku-sama was not with you. I had thought she was sleeping over a friend's house." Tanaka said.

"OH MY GOD WE LEFT HER AT THE PARTY LAST NIGHT!" Mikuo screamed. Zatsune continued eating her lunch in complete and utter peace.

* * *

><p>At Rin's mansion, Lenka had just finished supervising the cleaning crew and she went to the bathroom. When she opened it she saw Miku sleeping on the floor. Lenka blinked 3 times to make sure this wasn't a dream; she then walked towards Miku and started to poke her.<p>

"Hatsune-chan please wake up the party is over." Lenka said and then Miku woke up and started to sit up.

"Where am I? Are you a girl version of Len?" Miku said.

"No I'm Rin's cousin, Lenka. You're still at my house." Lenka said while helping her stand up.

"Oh I can't believe my brother left me here. That jerk I'm so going to kill him." Miku said and they went to the dining room. Meanwhile SeeU was going to check on Lily, she opened Lily's room door and saw her sleeping on her bed still wearing the clothes she wore last night.

"Wake up Lily. It's late." SeeU said sweetly. Lily woke up and the first thing she noticed was that she was alone in bed.

"Where's that cute glasses guy I was with last night? I thought we were going to hook up." Lily said.

"Well you passed out and he brought you here to your room. He's a true gentleman." SeeU said while smiling.

"He did? Did he leave after? What did he say?" Lily said while blushing.

"Yeah he left with Al; he said that he hoped you feel better." SeeU said.

"I think I like him, I don't even know his name." Lily said sadly.

"His name is Kiyoteru Hiyama and he is a History teacher at my school." Rin said while entering her cousin's room with a tray of water and pills.

"Is he single? How old is he? What type of girl is he into?" Lily started to ask.

"Well he is single. I don't know maybe 24 or 25 and I don't know his type." Rin answered.

"Well thanks for the info and for the water." Lily said while drinking water.

"Hey Rin, how would you describe Al and Kiyoteru?" SeeU said while sitting on Lily's golden-covered bed.

"Well they are the youngest teachers at school. Everyone loves them for being cool and they're best friends." Rin said a bit confused.

"Do you think they'll be interested in dating models/singers?" Lily said.

"I don't know but maybe." Rin said and Lenka entered and walked towards Rin.

"Rin your friend Miku is here apparently she stayed here all night 'cause she was locked in the downstairs bathroom." Lenka said.

"Really is she okay?" Rin asked.

"Yeah a bit angry with her brother but she's stable." Lenka said.

"Hey Lily can I borrow your car?" Rin asked.

"Yeah sure here you go but be careful." Lily said while throwing Rin the car keys.

Rin went downstairs and saw Miku.

"Hey Miku let's drop you off." Rin said cheerfully.

"Ok." Miku said and they got on the car and Rin drove her all the way to her house. When they were outside it Miku kept staring at Rin.

"Here we go, you're home." Rin said sweetly.

"Thanks Rin you're such a nice friend. I can see why he likes you so much." Miku said while getting off the car.

"Who?" Rin asked confused.

"It's a secret." Miku said while winking.

Rin didn't understand what she meant; when she went home SeeU and Lily were still talking about Kiyoteru and Al. While Lenka had gone on a date with Hikaru while he's still in town. Rin thought about what Miku said and she didn't understand who she was talking about.


	7. Weird day

Len's POV

It has to be Monday; I'd give anything for it to be vacation. There's only one good thing about going to school is being able to see **my** precious Rin. I took a shower and got dressed in the typical school uniform; I grabbed my book bag and ran downstairs. But when I got there I saw Akaito and Taito. This is weird they are almost never here. Please let them not look at me.

"Good morning Len." Taito said calmly. He seems calm but after seeing some of his matches I have grown to secretly fear him.

"Good morning Taito-sama and Akaito-sama." I said a bit nervous.

"Good morning Lenny, so you're still living here?" Akaito said in his usual arrogant tone of voice.

"Yes he does. You have a problem with that?" Kaiko said while defending me.

"Not at all. Taito wanted to say hi and now that he's done I guess we'll be leaving. Since Kaito doesn't want to see me or even talk to me." Akaito said while Taito and he left.

"So what was that all about?" I asked towards Kaiko.

"Kaito refuses to talk to Akaito. It's a you know a family rivalry issue." Kaiko said calmly. "So are you hungry?"

"Sort of." I answered and we went to the spacious kitchen. She started to make omelets and I grabbed Corn flakes with small pieces of bananas in the bowl.

"Is Kaito still asleep?" I asked and she nodded.

"You know Len I have noticed something." She started to say.

"What?" I asked.

"That you're always in a good mood when you go to school. Yet you claim to hate school." She said. It can't be she's getting on to me.

"I do hate school." I answered.

"So my guess is that you like someone." She said.

"What? Where'd you get that idea?" I said nervous.

"You're blushing, so it's true. Who is it? Do I know her?" Kaiko said. I can't tell her. Too many people know already.

"Okay I like someone but I'm not telling you who it is." I said.

"It's Rin isn't it?" she asked. How does she know?

I was quiet for two whole minutes then I just had to ask.

"How did you know?" I said quietly almost like a whisper.

"You're so obvious when it comes to her. You're always dying to please her and make her happy. It's kind of pathetic when you think about." She said. How is my love pathetic?

"Kaiko, please don't tell anyone, I'm begging you." I said while actually begging.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." Kaiko said.

"Thank you, thank you." I said.

"Lenny, why are you on the floor?" Nigaito said while rubbing his eyes.

"Uh, I'm cleaning." I said. God that sounded so retarded.

"Okay. Kaiko-neesama can I have waffles?" he said in very cute voice.

"Sure." Kaiko said. Wow so that must be how it's like to have an older sibling. When I think about it, I would have liked having an older brother or sister.

After a few minutes Kaito enters with Zaito.

"Good Morning." Kaito said. He seems tired.

"Good Morning." We all said in unison. He grabbed a muffin and started munching on it.

"Len let's go we have to pick up those idiots." Kaito said while leaving the kitchen.

"Bye Kaiko, Nigaito." I said while I left. We entered in his car and we drove to Ted's house then Gakupo's house. When we finally arrived to school I was able to see Meiko and Luka.

While I got out of the car I saw that Rin and Lenka were dropped off by Lily. Wow Rin looks really cute today.

"Hey Rin!" I shouted and before she could see me Mikuo had managed to get her attention. But Lenka walked towards me and patted me on the back.

"Hey look they make a good couple." Lenka said. I want to kill someone right now.

"Hey Len you look like you've just murdered someone." Gumi said to me with a mocking smile. When did she appear?

"Whatever let's go to class." I said and we went to class.

When we entered the classroom I saw Ted and Teto on his Ipad, Zatsune sleeping and Mikuo was with **my **Rin. He does he think he is?

"Rin! Hey may I say that you're looking beautiful today as always." Rinto said in a flirty tone of voice. Oh great now he's here too.

"Um, good morning Rinto. Hey you didn't come to the party. I was waiting for you to come." Rin said sweetly. WHAT?

"I'm so sorry I was helping my mother unpack. I really wanted to go." Rinto said while making a stupid face. Mikuo then coughed as if he wanted them to remember his existence.

"Oh Rinto, have you met my friend Mikuo?" Rin said sweetly. Rinto just stared at him with absolutely no interest.

"No, I haven't, nice to meet you." Rinto said with false courtesy.

"Likewise." Mikuo replied.

"So Rin how about I make it up to you? Would you like to go on a da…" Rinto started but like I was going to let that happened.

"Hey Rin!" I said while interrupting Rinto. He was staring at me as if he was going to rip me to shreds.

"Oh hi Len, so how's Kaito? Is he still mad at Meiko for her homicidal intent against his car?" Rin said with an adorable smile.

"Well he's still in shock and he's over it." I responded.

Rinto was staring at me with so much hatred. It was like the way Sasuke sees Itachi. Then the bell rang and our teacher arrived.

While I went to my seat Lenka and Gumi were giving me thumbs up. Rinto kept staring at me angrily and Mikuo just started to talk with his cousin.

Sometimes I wonder why the human being invented the educational system. I mean if you have internet you can use it to learn something. But of course most people just use it for social networks, watching videos they can't see on TV, blogging and uploading stuff. I do all of that so I shouldn't be criticizing.

I'm so hungry….

Rinto's POV

I'm going to kill that bastard. He so did that on purpose. It's not my fault he doesn't have the balls to ask Rin on a date. That idiot never changes he's still a coward, I gave him almost two years to confess his feelings to Rin but he didn't take advantage of the opportunity I gave him. Rin I wish I could tell you that the real reason why I couldn't go was because that idiot of my cousin sabotaged me. He told my mother that they're going to be drinking at the party and since my mom is overprotective she didn't let me go. Len Kagamine I will have my revenge on you someday. I swear on my love for Rin that I will. Okay I just sounded like a stupid anime character.

Narrator's POV.

Meanwhile the juniors were receiving a boring lecture from Mr. Leon. The seniors were in art class with the very eccentric teacher Ms. Coco Macane. They had to make some sort of pottery and decorated it but they couldn't use primary colors they had to make or mix colors and they couldn't make plates or vases. They had to make something unique and they had to be in groups of four to five and each of the individual's work had to cohesive with everyone else's work. Like it was said this teacher is eccentric. In one group were Miku, Luka, Meiko and Haku.

"No way, did you really smash Rui's car?" Miku asked while making a horrible looking cat figurine.

"Yeah but my target was Kaito's car. Too bad I was drunk." Meiko said while making a cute puppy figurine.

"Don't say things like that you barely escaped from ruining Rui's car. You're lucky your dad paid all the damages." Luka said sternly while making a fish figurine.

"Why is it that I can't remember anything about the party?" Haku asked while putting the ears on her bunny figurine.

"Maybe it was because you were super drunk." Luka said.

"Well it's not as bad as vomiting the night away in a bathroom." Miku said while trying to cheer Haku up.

"So did any of you guys see that Lily was trying to hook up with Hiyama-sensei?" Meiko asked.

"I sort of saw that she was flirting with him." Luka said while making pink paint.

"I can't believe I dressed up as a complete slut for nothing. Len didn't even want to talk to me, he practically ignored me all night." Miku said in a disappointed tone of voice.

"Sweetie, guys are a mystery." Haku said.

"Amen." Luka and Meiko said in unison.

"Luka are you really going to paint your fish pink?" Meiko asked in skeptic tone of voice.

"Yeah, aren't you going to paint your puppy?" Luka asked.

"Nah I'm going to leave it natural." Meiko said.

"So how are these cohesive?" Miku asked.

"They are all pet animals." Luka said.

Then the teacher came.

"Hi how's everything?" Ms. Coco said.

"Fine we're about to finish." Haku said.

"Pet animals, nice. At least it's better than Kaito's group, they actually made food figurines. And believe me it did not look like food." Ms. Coco said with a smile.

"Well that's normal, they're completely useless." Meiko said smiling.

"Most men are." Coco said while leaving.

At lunchtime:

The girls had gone to eat lunch. Luka was eating some sushi she ordered at one of the school's food stands, Meiko was eating a salad with some sake she brought in a water container, Haku was eating a hamburger also with some sake in a container and Miku was eating a leek sandwich that she had stolen from her brother.

"Hey girls, can I sit with you?" Rin asked while holding a food tray.

"Of course you can. Don't go asking for permission like a stranger." Meiko said.

"Is it true that Gumi's older brother hitting on you." Luka asked while drinking some mineral water.

"What? No I don't think that he was hitting on me. I think that he was just trying to be nice." Rin said while opening her Orange Fanta. And Len was observing the girls from 4 tables away while eating a peanut butter and banana sandwich.

"Dude stop watching them and start eating because we go to Calculus class after lunch and you hate it." Gumi said while sitting next to Len and pushing the sandwich in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, it's that I can't believe that your brother was flirting on the love of my life." Len hissed while drinking some Coca-Cola.

"My brother is in college. Flirting with girls is like a hobby to him. Don't take him seriously it's not like he's in love with her." Gumi said while eating her chicken salad.

"Yeah you're right; maybe I'm too overprotective and possessive." Len said.

"No not maybe, you are those things." Lenka said while sitting in a free seat in front of Gumi and Len.

"Thank you Lenka for that generous comment." Len said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Lenka said while smiling.

Meanwhile at the parking lot, Lily had just parked her car and was getting out of it with SeeU. Lily was wearing black shorts and a golden short one sided shirt underneath she had a white tank top and high heels. SeeU was a bit more conservative, she was wearing blue jeans and an orange blouse with matching ballet flats.

"Why are we here again?" SeeU asked.

"We came to see those hot teachers since we don't have their numbers. But if anyone asks we came here to see Rin and Lenka." Lily said while fixing her hair.

"Okay its lunchtime maybe we should ask Rin where they are and make up some excuse that we need to talk with them." SeeU said.

"I like the way you think. That's why we're related." Lily said while hugging her cousin. And they started to enter the school.

Meanwhile in the teacher's lounge, Kiyoteru and Al were having lunch together.

"So, is it true that there was a boy smoking during your class?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Yeah it was that troublemaker Dell Honne. But I wouldn't worry about him." Al said. "I'd rather know how far you went with that hot blonde at the party."

"Her name is Lily and all we did was talk, she was a bit drunk." Kiyoteru said while unknowingly blushing.

"Dude, do you like that girl?" Al said.

"Um, well I used to have a crush on her." Kiyoteru said opening the package where he had his chicken Cesar salad.

"What? How many episodes have I missed about your life?" Al said while taking out his giant hamburger.

"It was before I met you. It was during high school." Kiyoteru said while eating his salad.

"Well come on tell me. I want to hear all about your love life." Al said while taking a big bite from his hamburger.

"Why do you want to know?" Kiyoteru asked confused.

"'Cause I've been your friend since college and this is the first time you've mentioned this." Al said.

"Well it all started during my first year of high school. It was in this school. Well anyway I wasn't the most handsome or the fittest. I was actually the skinny guy that looked like Harry Potter." Kiyoteru said.

"So you've always been a nerd." Al said.

"I remember the first time I saw her, it was the first day of school and I saw her laughing with some friends. She was so pretty with her golden hair and blue eyes, her laugh were like an angel's laugh." Kiyoteru said.

"So she's a natural blonde and here I thought it was fake." Al said.

"Can I please tell the story?" Kiyoteru said a bit pissed. Al nodded a yes.

"Well like I was saying I fell for her the moment I saw her. Then when I found out we were in the same class I thought destiny was trying to hook us up. But it wasn't like that we were totally different, she was head cheerleader, queen bee, prom queen and I was well a nerd. We ended up being in the same class for 3 years and she never spoke to me until. I gave her tutoring on the computer. Well that's the story, the typical teenage story. The nerd fell for the princess and was never noticed by her." Kiyoteru said and Al was crying.

"That's such a beautiful story." Al said while fighting the sobs.

Then suddenly Rin entered the teacher's lounge with her cousins.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Rin whispered.

"Shut up! Oh my god he looks so damn hot." Lily whispered. They walked towards the guys' table. When they saw Rin they were a bit confused and then when they saw SeeU and Lily they started to sit up straighter. Al looked for a napkin and wiped his face. Kiyoteru fixed his tie.

"Oh my god, what a small world we live in. You teach here." Lily said casually.

"Hi Lily, it's nice to see you again. Can I help you with something?" Kiyoteru said.

"Um well I'm Rin's guardian since her parents aren't around and I just came to make sure she's doing a good job. And I'm going to talk with the teachers about her behavior and SeeU accompanied me because she doesn't like being alone." Lily lied while placing her hands on Rin's shoulders.

"Well that's very nice from your part. Hi SeeU may I say that you're looking very nice today?" Al said.

"Thanks, so are you like a gym teacher?" SeeU asked while touching her hair.

"What are you talking about? I'm the history teacher and Kiyoteru is the gym teacher." Al said seriously.

"Really?" SeeU said.

"Nah, I was just kidding with you. I am a gym teacher." Al said and SeeU just laughed.

"So is Rin giving you any trouble at all?" Lily asked.

"Not at all, Rin is an excellent student. There should be more students like her." Kiyoteru said and Rin just stared at her cousins.

"Well thanks time to go it was nice seeing you guys again." Lily said.

"Lily, wait. Um, can I have your number? You know in case of an emergency or if you need help." Kiyoteru said in a nervous tone of voice.

"Yeah, I was going to ask yours but here." Lily said while taking a pen out of her bag and writing her number on Kiyoteru's hand.

"Kay, here's mine." Kiyoteru said while grabbing her hand and writing his number on it.

"Bye guys." Lily and SeeU said. Rin and they left the lounge and when they were out Al kept staring at Kiyoteru.

"Hey nerd, are you ever going to wash your hand again?" Al said in a mocking tone of voice.

"What are you talking about?" Kiyoteru said.

While at the hall.

"I can't believe you got me out of lunch to see you guys fail at flirting. And with my teachers, god I have to see this people." Rin said.

"Hey did you see the way he looked at me?" Lily said in a stupid lovey dovey voice.

"We've lost her." SeeU said.

"Just leave." Rin said and they left.

Three hours later.

Classes were over and everyone was in the parking lot. Gakupo was talking to Rin while Len was staring at them jealously. Gumi was right now talking to Lenka. Kaito was staring at them from the second floor of the school. Mikuo was waiting for Zatsune because he was going to take her to her house. Rinto was planning Len's untimely death. Then out of nowhere a silver jaguar appeared and it almost killed Mr. Crypton. Everyone was staring at the car. The owner came out it was Gumo, he seemed full of confidence. Gumi walked towards him and asked confused.

"What are you doing here? Did you come to pick me up?"

"No, why would I do something like that?" Gumo said arrogantly. "Actually, I came here for Rin."

"What?" Gumi asked. Gumo ignored her question and started to look for Rin. When he finally saw her, he ran towards her.

"Rin-sama!" Gumo said interrupting a conversation Rin was having with Gakupo.

"Gumo-kun, hi. Why did you call me sama?" Rin said politely.

"Maybe it's because you're a princess in my eyes. How are you my princess?" Gumo said while bowing.

"Um is this a joke? Because if it is, could you please stop. Everyone is staring." Rin said while blushing.

"Of course not my princess and if they are staring it's probably because you're so beautiful." Gumo said.

"I think Gumi is here somewhere." Rin said while trying to ignore his comment.

"I know but the thing is I came here to see you, Rin-sama." Gumo said while giving her a great smile.

"What? Why?" Rin asked confused.

"Rin-sama, I can't stop thinking about you. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen and the most interesting." Gumo said calmly and everyone was staring at him. "Rin-sama, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Rin just stared at him and blushed. All of her friends were like what? While all the guys were like WTF.

It was like that for some time.


	8. Crushes and movies

**Sorry for updating so late. It's just I've been so busy with school and other stuff any way. Please enjoy this chapter and review.**

* * *

><p>Narrator's POV<p>

Everyone was staring at the scene at hand. Gumo had just asked his sister's best friend out in public in front of the whole school. Len was literally green with envy; his eyes had turned from sapphire blue to Frankenstein green. The only thing that kept him from making a scene was that everyone was there. And all the other guys were acting just the same way. Rin just kept staring at Gumo confused.

"So, what do you say?" Gumo asked Rin with a charming smile.

"I don't know." Rin said. "You're my friend's brother and I don't know you."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Gumo said.

"Well…."Rin started to say. Then out of nowhere a flaming red sport's car appeared and almost killed Mr. Crypton and Ms. Sonika.

"Why do I always almost have to be run over by a car?!" Mr. Crypton yelled.

Then a young man got out of the car after it parked. It was Meito and he didn't look happy.

"Hey Gumo, what the hell are you doing here?" Meito asked.

"None of your damn business!" Gumo answered.

"You're right I don't really give a damn!" Meito said.

"He was asking Rin out!" Meiko said knowing that her brother was going to do something about the issue at hand.

"You ran out of class, drove all the way here, to ask a high school girl out?" Meito said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Gumo responded.

"I FORBID THIS! YOU CAN'T DATE HER!" Meito yelled angrily. Rin just stared at him.

"What?" Gumo asked confused.

"What?" Everyone said.

"I will not allow Rin to date a disgusting piece of crap like you." Meito said.

"And who are you to decide that?" Gumo asked.

"Duh, I'm like her big brother." Meito responded quickly.

"You have got to be kidding me." Gumo responded.

"Umm, Meito I don't remember asking you to be my imaginary older brother." Rin said while walking towards him.

"Well Meiko is like your sister and since she's your sister, which makes me like your big brother." Meito responded quickly.

"That makes absolutely no sense!" Gumo said.

"Well, all I know is that even though what Meito says makes no sense, I still don't want Rin to even think about dating a guy like you." Meiko said while overly protecting hugging Rin.

"Mei-chan I'm not a child, I can make my own decisions." Rin said but no one listened to her as usual.

"Why? Why can't I go out with her?" Gumo asked.

"Because, I don't like you." Meito and Meiko said in unison. Gumo just stared at them confused and angry.

"Seriously?" Gumo said.

"Hey I told you not to ask her out in public. And by the way, what the hell were you thinking? She's my friend you asshole. You can't date your sister's friends; it's like part of the sibling code." Gumi, who was had been standing there in silence, said towards her brother.

"There is no such thing." Gumo said towards his sister.

"Well then, why don't you just leave?" Gumi asked.

"Rin-sama, still hasn't answered me." Gumo responded.

"What did you just call her?" Meito asked pretty pissed.

"Um a princess, because she's as beautiful as one." Gumo responded while looking at Rin.

"Oh my god. Why do I have to be related to someone like you?" Gumi said angry.

Then out of nowhere Lily was driving her car as usual, when she almost hit Mr. Crypton once again. But he jumped to the ground.

"WHY ME?!" Mr. Crypton yelled to the sky with anger.

Lily ignored him; SeeU had gone with her once again. Then Lily got out of the car, she had changed her earlier outfit to a short casual golden dress. She had done this for Kiyoteru.

"Rin! Lenka! Oh hi Meito, what are you doing here?" Lily said while walking towards the crowd.

"Trying to save your cousin who is being flirted on by a jackass." Meito responded quickly and pointing at Gumo.

"Hey! Who are you calling a jackass?" Gumo said. But Lily looked at him very pissed.

"He's a total player that only wants to sleep with Rin." Meiko said trying to provoke Lily.

"Yeah he said that at the university." Meito said copying his sister. And that did it.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN FRICKING HELL I'LL LET MY SWEET LITTLE COUSIN DATE A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU!" Lily yelled angry.

"Rin, is this crazy lady your cousin?" Gumo asked Rin. And that did it again.

"I'll show you crazy." Lily said. Then she kicked Gumo in the stomach, after that she did a martial art move that put him on the floor. Then she started hitting him as if he was a dummy. And everyone just stared at the scene. No one wanted to stop it.

"I didn't know Lily could fight like that." Len said while watching.

"Well believe it she's a black belt in Karate and she's working on one for judo." Lenka said.

"I never imagined her that type of person." Kaito, who was with them, said.

"Your family is not normal." Len said.

"I know right." Lenka said. And they just standed there, watching how Gumo was suffering but without caring at all.

When Lily was finished, Gumo was seeing stars like in the cartoons.

"Umm….Lily…" Kiyoteru said, he had just gotten out of teacher meeting and he was pretty shocked to see this scene. He had never seen this side of Lily, but he actually liked it.

"Umm…..LENKA! RIN! WE'RE LEAVING!" Lily yelled while blushing and going to the car.

"Well bye guys." Lenka said.

"I hope he's all right, bye guys." Rin said. Then she and her cousins left. But as Lily's car left the school another car entered. It was a dark sport's car. Then it parked nearby the crowd. The guy who came out was Luka's brother, Luki.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luki asked towards Meito.

"I came here to save Rin from a pervert. What are you doing here?" Meito answered.

"Making sure Gumo is still alive." Luki said then he saw Gumo on the floor unconscious. "But apparently, you already killed him."

"It wasn't me, it was Lily." Meito responded while Gumi and Meiko were taking photos of Gumo with their cellphones.

"Shouldn't you guys be helping him?" Luki asked.

"No." They responded in unison and they continued taking pictures.

"Hey Luki, can you give me a ride a home since you're here?" Luka said.

"Yeah sure." Luki responded.

"Too bad Miku and Mikuo left early. They missed everything." Gumi said while smiling.

"Yeah." Meiko said. Then Kaito, Len and Gakupo got closer to the crowd. Ted and Teto left, Zaito went with his friend Dell to some random place, and Rinto was about to leave but decided to stay and he was now nearby the group.

"Is he alive?" Kaito asked while pointing at Gumo's unconscious body.

"Hope not." Meito said.

"Here let's check." Rinto said. He went to a green area that was nearby and grabbed a stick he found. He came back.

"Rinto, what are you doing?" Len asked annoyed.

"Just watch." Rinto responded. Then with the stick he started to poke Gumo's body as if he was some road kill found on the road.

"No, he's dead. Someone get a trash bag. We need to get rid of a body." Rinto said joking.

"You're right; we do need to get rid of the body." Meito said while touching his chin in a intelligent manner.

"Are you kidding me?" Luka and Luki said at the same time.

"Of course not, I'm serious." Meito replied.

"You can't be serious." Gakupo said.

"Well then, what's your plan to get rid of the body?" Kaito asked Meito.

"Well first we'll dismember him in small pieces, then we'll feed him to a pack of hungry Rottweilers, then we'll kill the dogs by lethal injection and after that we'll burn them till they become ashes and spread their ashes into the ocean." Meito said with psychopathic look on his face.

"Are you crazy?" Len asked.

"Crazy means genius, then yes. With my plan we'll avoid getting caught by CSI." Meito answered.

"You have been watching way too much T.V." Meiko said.

"Come on. Do you have any better ideas?" Meito asked.

"Yeah, we throw his body into the ocean but first we disfigure his face and his fingertips. So no one will recognize him." Meiko said.

"Are you crazy?" Gumi, Luka, Kaito, and Len said in unison.

"No." Meiko responded.

"It's official, every Sakine is mentally ill." Gakupo said.

"I kind of like their ideas, though they don't apply to this situation. But they would become a great alternative for a perfect crime." Rinto said.

"You're crazy." Len said annoyed.

"Yeah he's obviously not dead, just unconscious." Luki said.

"Then let's torture him." Meito said.

"Let's dismember him and make him see how dogs eat him." Meiko said.

"No one is doing anything. Gumi, I will help you take your brother home. And all of you psychos should go back to your daily lives." Luki said while he starting picking Gumo up.

"Awww, I wanted to kill him." Meiko said sadly.

"Me too." Meito said.

"And I wanted to watch." Rinto said.

"Let's go guys, these psychos are creeping me out." Kaito said and Len and Gakupo just nodded. Then they went to their car and left. Meiko and Meito left in their separate cars.

"Luka, drive Gumo's car. I'll take him in my car. We'll go leave Gumi and him to their home." Luki said while giving her Gumo's car keys.

"Okay." Luka responded then she entered Gumo's car. And went right behind her brother's car. They had to drive into the city. Gumo and Gumi lived practically alone in a penthouse. When they arrived to the building Gumi and Luki were both holding Gumo's shoulders and trying to take him inside. Then the doorman helped them and they managed to take him to their apartment. And they laid Gumo on the sofa.

"Thanks Luki. I never knew you and Gumo were such good friends." Gumi said towards Luki. Luka was waiting for her brother in the car.

"We're not." Luki responded.

"Then why would you go to so much trouble?" Gumi asked confused.

"I only did what was necessary. Good Afternoon." Luki said while leaving the elegant penthouse.

"Wow Luki is so nice." Gumi thought.

Gumi went to her room and changed from her uniform into a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. She started to do her homework when she heard some sounds.

"Gumi…." Gumo said from the sofa.

Gumi went to the living room and saw her bruised brother.

"What is it?" Gumi said angry.

"I just wanted to see if you were here. Help me clean these bruises." Gumo said. Gumi rolled her eyes and brought the first aid kit. She just gave it to him. Gumo stared at her confused.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Gumo said.

"Ugh." Gumi said and she sat next to her brother. She grabbed a cotton ball and put alcohol on it and without warning she put it one of his bruises.

"Ouch!" Gumo yelled in pain.

"Sorry." Gumi said with no remorse.

"I sense that you're mad at me." Gumo said.

"Of course I'm mad at you! 1. You humiliated me in front of the whole school and 2. you flirted with my best friend!" Gumi said.

"You're mad about that? Why?" Gumo asked confused.

"Because you're a jerk. You always do this; you ask a girl out then break her heart. Besides you're a player and a complete asshole. And I don't want you to ruin my friendship with Rin just because you're an idiot!" Gumi answered pissed. Gumo stared at her seriously and he seemed very unhappy about that comment.

"What I feel for Rin is for real." Gumo said seriously.

"Are you serious?" Gumi asked.

"Of course. Believe it or not I can't stop thinking about her. I admit that I have played with some hearts but I've changed. And it's all thanks to her." Gumo responded.

"You barely know her! And besides you can't change in one weekend!" Gumi said angry.

"Gumi, you just don't understand it, because you've never fallen in love." He said.

"Look I didn't want to burst your demented, fantasy bubble but you're not the only guy that's after her. Rin is pretty popular with the guys, but on the side she's completely oblivious about other people's feelings. So in other words you have no chances." She said trying to destroy his dreams.

"So what you mean is that Rin has never been in love?" Gumo asked.

"Yes." She responded. Gumo smiled.

"It's perfect." He said.

"What?" Gumi asked confused.

"Well since she's never fallen in love, when she falls for me it'll be something so amazing. We'll be each other's first love and all those idiots will have to eat their hearts out." Gumo said happily.

"That would never happen! Anyway Lily hates you, she'll never let you date her cousin." Gumi said trying to discourage her brother.

"You're right, that makes it even more perfect." Gumo said with a smile.

"Huh?" Gumi asked.

"We'll have a romantic forbidden love. Since her family hates me, we'll have to find a way to make our love possible. And that's so Romeo and Juliet." Gumo said happily and with lovey gaze.

"It's official, Lily hit you way too hard." Gumi said while standing up.

"Where are you going?" Gumo asked.

"I'm done wasting my time on you, I'm going to do my homework." She said while turning her back on him.

"Wait! Aren't you going to take care of your big brother?" He asked.

"Nope." She said while going to her room.

"Whatever. Do what you want. I'll make myself a sandwich." Gumo said while crossing his arms. Then the maid entered, a young girl named Clara. She was Latin and till today was victim of Gumo's harassment.

"Oh Clara there you are. Make me a chicken sandwich." Gumo said while laying down on the sofa and turning on the T.V.

"Oh yes, Nakajima-sama." Clara said with a Latin accent.

"Oh yeah and bring me some Lays with that. But not the yellow kind I want the one from the green bag." Gumo said.

"Sour cream and onion?" Clara asked.

"Yes and bring me coca cola. But I want it with ice." Gumo said.

"Yes sir." Clara said.

"Where's Bruno( their butler and Clara's boyfriend)?" Gumo asked.

"He went out sir" Clara said while going to the kitchen. Gumo observed Clara's slightly sexy maid uniform and he didn't felt anything at all. He didn't want to touch her or harass though he imagined Rin in that outfit.

"You know Clara. I have absolutely no desire to sleep with you then break your heart." Gumo said happily.

"Oh really sir? To what do I owe the honor?" Clara said sarcastically. She really hated her boss, he was an imbecile to her eyes and if she worked with him it was only out of necessity.

"To love. I am now a man of only one woman. Speaking of that bring me my Ipad." Gumo said. Clara went to his room and came back with his green covered Ipad.

"Here you go sir." Clara said.

"Thank you; now go back to making my sandwich." Gumo said. Clara rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen.

He entered into his Facebook account and sent Rin a friend request. He then refreshed the page again and again waiting for Rin to accept the request.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gumi said, she had just appeared behind him.

"I'm on Facebook." Gumo said.

"Are you virtually stalking Rin?" Gumi asked.

"Of course not, I'm just sending her a friend request." Gumo said.

"You're so pathetic." Gumi said then she entered her room and left her brother to his Ipad.

"Why do I have to be related to that douchebag?" Gumi thought.

Meanwhile at the Sakine's mansion, in the living room Meito and Meiko were having a bit of a discussion.

"Meito, why did you go to the school?" Meiko said seriously.

"I already told you. I heard Gumo say that he was coming there to see Rin. So naturally I wanted to protect her." Meito said as he was going up the stairs.

"For some reason I don't believe you." Meiko said while following him.

"Well you choose to believe me or not. Why don't you do something important? Like your homework." He said as he walked towards his room.

´"I don't have any homework. I'm going to Haku's house." Meiko said then she went to her room to change.

Meito entered his room and threw himself to a sofa he had there, then he lay down while opening a book. Even though he didn't look like the reading type, Meito enjoyed a good book. Meito then closed his eyes for a while and heard high heels entering his room.

"What do you want?" He said without opening his eyes.

"Well I just remember something that you said last year, when you were drunk." Meiko said while she walked towards the sofa,

"Whatever it was it was drunk talk. Which means that it's not important." He said. Then Meiko got on top of him. Meito opened his eyes and what he saw was his little sister's brown eyes and that she was wearing red pants and a white blouse.

"You said that there was a girl you really liked but that you couldn't be with her because she was like your sister." Meiko said while staring at him seriously.

"So?" Meito said carelessly.

"Today you were overprotective with Rin and I saw that you were angry with Gumo even though he's your friend. So then it hit me, you like Rin." Meiko said. Meito stared at for a moment and said.

"No I don't, I love her." Meito said while giving up his secret.

"Then why don't you ask her out?" Meiko said while getting off of him and sitting correctly on the sofa.

"It's complicated. 1. I'm too old for her." He said while standing up.

"No you're not. You're only 2 years older than I am, which means you're only 4 years older than her." She said.

"Okay. Well she's your friend. Wouldn't it be weird for you if I started dating her?" Meito asked while getting a soda of a mini fridge that he had in his room.

"Of course not. I already consider Rin like my sister. I'd love it if you guys dated, that way I can finally have a real sister." Meiko said with a happy gaze.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but we'll never be together." Meito said while taking a sip of the soda.

"Why?" she said sadly.

"Rin doesn't like me like that. And I don't blame her. Her all life she's known me as her friend's brother, no more no less." Meito said rationally but a bit sad.

"Don't tell me you're giving up before even trying?! If you are then you're not my brother." Meiko said while standing up.

"Huh?" Meito asked confused.

"You can't say those things without even trying. What if she likes you too?" Meiko said trying to pep talk her brother.

"I've just remembered why I didn't want to tell you." Meito said.

"I've decided." Meiko said.

"You've decided what?" he asked.

"That I'm going to help you with Rin." Meiko said.

"Who do you think you are, Hitch?" He said.

"I'll help you because you'd guys would make such a cute couple." She said.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Haku's?" Meito asked while face palming.

"You're right; I have to go right now. But when I come back we're going to have a long talk. Bye." Meiko said leaving her brother's room. Meito finished his drink then he went back to his book.

At the Shion manor, Len was currently on his bed doing homework while listening to music. When he was over he took the headphones off and sighed. He had changed into jeans and a white t-shirt. Then he remembered this afternoon's events.

"I can't believe that jerk, Gumo! How dare he ask her out that way?! I don't even care if he's Gumi's brother! I want to kill that bastard!" Len yelled while making fists.

"Lenny…are you okay?" Nigaito said with a cute voice while entering Len's room.

"Of course I was just…doing exercise." Len said while a sweat drop fell from his face.

"Oh okay. Lenny can you give me some advice?" Nigaito asked while sitting next to Len on the bed.

"Yes but wouldn't you rather ask Kaito?" Len said

"No, he's D-bag." Nigaito said with an innocent voice.

"WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT WORD?!" Len yelled surprised at the young boy's vocabulary.

"Kaiko-onee-sama said so." Nigaito said,

"Okay. So what do you need my help with?" Len asked.

"Well there's this girl named Yuuki in my class….." Nigaito started to say.

"And you're in love with her." Len interrupted.

"Heck no, she's in love with me. But there's this other girl who's also in love with me. Her name is Iroha. And they want me to choose between them." Nigaito explained.

"Aren't you a little too young to be in a love triangle?" Len asked.

"I don't know." Nigaito said while he shrugged.

"Well my advice with your heart," Len said.

"But what if I don't like either of them?" Nigaito said.

"Then tell them you're too young to date." Len said flatly.

"Hmm, that's a good plan. Thanks Lenny." Nigaito said with a smile.

"Anytime." Len said while ruffling Nigaito's hair.

"Lenny, do you like Rin-chan?" Nigaito said. Len stared at him.

"WHAT EVER GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS." Len said nervously.

"Onee-sama told me." Nigaito said.

"Kaiko….well yes I do like her. But don't tell anyone." Len said while blushing.

"Oh I won't tell anyone." Nigaito said.

"Thank God…." Len said before he was interrupted.

"If you take me to see the new Spiderman movie." Nigaito said. Len stared at him.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Len asked.

"No. Akaito says it's called: Getting what you want from dumb people." Nigaito said.

"Okay I'll take you to see Spiderman this Saturday." Len said.

"I want to see it today." Nigaito said.

"But it's a school night." Len said.

"I could just write on the internet what you feel for Rin…"Nigaito started.

"Okay we'll go to see Spiderman. Don't you want to eat some ice cream?" Len said.

"I always want ice cream." Nigaito said. Then they went downstairs to the kitchen where they saw Kaito eating a gallon of ice cream. He seemed sad for some reason.

"Ni-chan are you okay?" Nigaito asked.

"No I feel depressed." Kaito responded.

"Can I have some ice cream?" Nigaito said while trying to get some with his finger. It was rocky road ice cream.

"No it's mine. Get your own ice cream." Kaito said flatly.

"You're mean." Nigaito said then he walked to the fridge and got his own gallon of ice cream.

"You guys are addicts." Len said while grabbing a banana.

"Kaito, we're going to see the Spiderman movie. do you want to come with?" Nigaito asked.

"No I hear it sucks." Kaito said.

"Okay." Nigaito said. Len just observed how they would talk with each other. He was an only child so he didn't understand what a fraternal bond was. But he was surprised how well they got along.

2 hours later:

"Nigaito are you ready to go?" Len asked. He was waiting in the living room with his leather jacket on.

"I'm almost ready." Nigaito said. He was being changed by Kaiko.

"I can't believe I'm being blackmailed by a ten year old." Len said to himself.

"Lenny I'm ready!" Nigaito said happily. He was wearing jeans and a green shirt with dark jacket but he was also wearing a stylish scarf.

"Finally." Len said while standing up.

"Len, don't let him eat too much candy and if the movie gets too violent. Don't let Nigaito watch it." Kaiko said overprotectively.

"Onee-sama I'm not a baby." Nigaito said while pouting.

"Aw too me you'll always be one." Kaiko said.

"Well sorry to interrupt such a touching moment. But we have to leave now." Len said.

"Okay. Here take my car." Kaiko said while giving Len her car keys. " I don't like Nigaito going in Kaito's car it's much too dangerous for him."

"Onee-sama!" Nigaito said sadly.

"Yeah." Len said. And they got out of the house and entered the car. It was a blue Volvo.

While they were on their way to the movie theater, Nigaito was playing with the radio looking for a good station.

"Hey check it. It's your song." Nigaito said at a radio station that was playing Imitation Black.

"Oh yeah. Do you like that song?" len asked while driving.

"Nope." Nigaito said while he kept changing the stations. And it was starting to get on Len's nerves.

"You're going to break it." Len said flatly.

"No I'm not." Nigaito said smiling.

"Oh look we're here." Len said relieved. He parked the car somewhere near the entrance. Then they walked to the ticket guy and got their tickets. When they entered, there were a lot of people for it to be a school night. While they were standing in the middle of the place; Nigaito started to tug Len's jacket.

"Lenny, can we buy some snacks?" Nigaito said with a really cute voice.

"Yeah sure." Len said while he got in line for the snacks. "What do you want and remember this is your dinner."

"Popcorn, soda, chocolates, and skittles." Nigaito said.

"You can't have chocolates and skittles. You either have chocolates or skittles." Len said sternly.

"Well I could always just tell everyone what you really feel towards Rin." Nigaito said with a sly smile. Len stared at him angry and annoyed.

"I hate babysitting." Len thought.

"Sir, what would you like?" A young lady asked.

"2 medium size popcorns and sodas. Please make the sodas Coca-Colas. And for the kid those chocolate balls and skittles." Len ordered reluctantly.

"That wasn't so hard." Nigaito said with a smile.

"There's no doubt about it. This little boy is a Shion." Len thought as he paid and waited for his order.

"Hey Lenny, isn't that Rin-chan?" Nigaito said. Len turned around to see what Nigaito was talking about, with their order. When he turned he saw Rin, she was wearing a pair of white shorts with a blue blouse and blue ballet flats, with Mikuo. He was wearing jeans and a red striped shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Len thought. And he walked a bit closer to hear what they were talking about.

"I have to admit I was kind of surprised when you called me. I never thought you'd ask me to see a movie with you." Rin said.

"Well I know how much you like Batman. And how none of your cousins like it. So I thought that it'd be nice to hang out." Mikuo said while slightly blushing.

"Thanks Mikuo, you're such a great guy." Rin said with a cute smile.

"Really?" Mikuo asked. "Let's buy some snacks." And they went to buy snacks.

"Nigaito, change of plans, we're going to see Batman." Len said a bit angry.

"No I want to see Spiderman." Nigaito said.

"But…" Len said.

"It would be such a shame if Rin finds out that her supposily best friend has a crush on her." Nigaitop said.

"Okay we'll see Spiderman." Len said pissed.

"That's more like it. Now let's go. I want to see the previews." Nigaito said happily. Len was forced to leave with the mental image od Rin with Mikuo.

During the whole movie Len was worried so during the middle of the movie he tried to escape. But Nigaito caught him.

"Damn it. I can't believe I'm stuck here with this demon child while Mikuo is with Rin. Why is life so unfair? I can't even leave without this boy noticing." Len thought.

When the movie was over, they left quickly but Len noticed that they ones who saw Spiderman were the only ones out. He then saw a usher and walked towards him.

"Um excuse me. Hasn't the Batman movie finished yet?" Len asked towards the usher.

"No, that movie is long." The usher responded then he left.

"Lenny I'm tired let's go." Nigaito said.

Len drove all the way back to the Shion house. When they entered they saw Kaiko watching T.V,

"How was the movie?" She asked.

"Great." Nigaito said.

Len left them there talking and went up to his room. He took a shower then changed and jumped into bed.

"It seems like everyone gets their cjance with Rin except me. But maybe it's because I don't try. That's it starting tomorrow I will do everything in my power to get Rin to see me differently. But till then I'll sleep." Len thought.

And he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>NOW YOU CAN VOTE FOR WHO YOU THINK RIN SHOULD END UP WITH, AT MY PROFILE PAGE. vote for your favorite.<strong>


	9. An odd school day

**Sorry for taking so long I've been having certain dificulties I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

Today is a new day. I woke up from my bed ten minutes before the alarm went off. Jump into the shower I ignored that the water was cold. Today nothing can bring me down, not even freezing cold water. I got out changed quickly. And in the first time in months I fixed my hair instead of just making a messy pony tail. I put on hair gel and some other stuff that Kaito uses. Yes I entered his bathroom and took some stuff. I look awesome. I went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a banana.

"Kaiko, have you seen my hair gel?" Kaito said half dressed. Yes he was wearing pants.

"No. Maybe Aku threw it away." Kaiko suggested.

"But it was a full and it's expensive." Kaito whined.

"Instead of crying over a stupid bottle of gel. Get changed and let's go to school!" I said full of new found confidence. Did I forgot to mention that everyone who lives there was there?

Everyone is staring at me as if I was an alien.

"Kaiko-neesama, I think Len was abducted by aliens and they replaced him with an aggressive alien." Nigaito said sweetly as he hugged his sister. Talk about a baby.

"I second that theory." Kikaito said.

"Maybe it's Len's cousin Rinto posing as him." Zaito said.

"Yeah maybe." Kaito said stupidly.

"You morons! It's me Len!" I said.

"Len did you drink last night?" Kaiko asked thinking that I was hung-over.

"Of course not I just want to go to school." I said.

"But I haven't had breakfast." Kaito said childishly.

"Guess what? There's places that sell breakfast at this hour and that you can buy at an affordable price." I said pissed.

"Yep, it's an alien." Nigaito said.

"Whatever if you need me I'll be waiting outside." I said as I grabbed a muffin and my book bag. And I made my way out of the kitchen.

"Maybe he's in his days." Kikaito teased.

"I heard that!" I yelled. I went outside the huge manor and saw that it was an extremely nice day. It was sunny but with some white fluffy clouds which meant there would be rain soon. It was warm but not extremely hot. It was an ideal day.

"Okay Len, if that's who you are, let's go." Kaito said fully dressed and with sunglasses. Zaito was right behind.

We all entered Kaito's car and went to Gakupo's house. And he was taking forever to get out. So I sort of took control of Kaito's car horn and pressed it about a hundred times.

"Chill I'm here!" Gakupo said as he came out of his home while fixing his tie.

"You should get your own car if you're going to take forever to get ready!" I snapped at him and he just stared at me.

"What's wrong with him?" Gakupo whispered towards Kaito as he entered the car. As if I couldn't hear them.

"He's been kind of aggressive today." Kaito explained. "Our theory is that he's not the real Len."

"I think it's Len's evil clone. That Miku made because the real Len doesn't want to be with her." Zaito said.

"That's ridiculous." I said. Then we drove to Ted's house. Thank God he went out quickly.

But the idiot was too busy checking his messages to enter the car.

"Ted, you'll see your girlfriend at school! Give the poor girl a break!" I yelled and he entered quickly inside the car.

"Should I ask?" He said towards Zaito.

"No." Zaito responded.

Then we finally drove to school, usually I would have hang out in the parking lot but not today. As soon as the car parked I went directly inside the school building. I practically ran into my classroom and there I saw her. The love of my life, Rin. Is it me or does she look even more beautiful than usual? Her hair is so shiny and it looks so smooth. I wonder if it still smells like oranges.

"Len you're blocking the door." Zatsune said. She was right behind me.

"I'm sorry." I said then I really entered inside the class then I saw Rin taking to Mikuo. And she was laughing. Why is she laughing?!

I don't know how but suddenly I walked towards them without really thinking.

"Hi Rin!" I said trying to be sweet but casual.

"Oh hi Len. You look different. Did you do something to yourself?" Rin said as she smiled at me sweetly. Typical, my Rin is so observant. I love her.

"I tried a new gel." I said.

"Well it suits you." She said.

"Hi Len." Mikuo said a bit angry.

"Hey." I said. Mikuo and I are friends but I won't take it if he keeps spending time with my Rin.

"So Len did you do Mr. Hiyama's essay?" Rin asked.

"Sort of, I'm thinking of finishing it at lunch. How about you help me?" I said kind of flirty.

"Me? Well I don't mind helping you, you are my friend after all. Okay." She said while smiling.

"I thought you were going to help me with Miss Ann's assignment." Mikuo said trying to regain her attention.

"Well we can do it all together." Rin said.

Then I sensed someone entering the classroom and when I turned to see who it was I saw my hated cousin. That sounded like something out of a dorama. Then he saw me and he smirked. He walked towards us.

"Good Morning Rin! May I say you look extremely gorgeous today?" Rinto said as he flirted with her.

"Thanks you're so sweet!" Rin said.

"I know but you're sweeter." Rinto said as he patted her head.

I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!

"Rin!" Some girls who I forgot their names called her to go with them.

"I'll be right back guys!" She said as she left.

Rinto stared at Mikuo then at me and he smirked at us.

"il n'y a aucun chemin que je me perds à l'un ou l'autre de vous." He said and that means: there's no way I'm losing to either of you.

Yes I took some French classes last year.

"Elle ne vous aime pas même, vous idiot pompeux." I said pissed and that means: She doesn't even like you, you pompous idiot.

"Nous nous occuperons de ce petit Len." He said with a weird smile and that means: We'll see about that little Len.

Then he left, Mikuo was standing there staring at me.

"You and your cousin sure do have issues." He said.

"Yeah we do." I said.

"I noticed, you were talking in French right." He said. I hope he didn't understand us.

"Lennny!" I heard the most annoying voice I've heard.

Then I felt that someone was hugging me. It's Miku I know that smell anywhere. It's Miku's extremely sweet perfume.

"What do you want?" I said as I pushed her away.

"To be with you, silly." She said flirting.

"What are you doing? We're not together." I said coldly

"Well that doesn't mean we can't be together." She said.

"No you're wrong that's exactly what it means. Miku we broke up, I don't want to get back together." I said. And then I noticed that everyone was staring at us.

"Are you serious?" Miku whined like the spoiled brat she is.

"Yes." I said.

"How can you not like me?" Miku asked.

"I'm pretty, rich, and I'm cool." She said.

"Well if you're so great then why don't you get a new boyfriend? Oh wait you can't 'cause you drive everyone crazy!" I said.

"Len…" Miku said as she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Miku please just get over me, I like someone else." I said. Then Miku bursted into tears and she ran out of there.

Great now everyone is going to think I'm a jerk. Everyone stared at me even Rin, I went out to the hall. Where the hell is Mr. Leon? As usual a teacher is never around when you need one. I wonder what Rin is thinking of me now! What if she thinks I'm an asshole? I'm such an idiot, Rin and Miku are friends. Rin probably hates me for dissing her friend.

"Heard you dumped my sister." Mikuo said as he talked to me.

"What are you going to do beat me up?" I said arrogantly.

"Of course not. I told her to give up on you." He said.

"Hey Mikuo, do you have feelings for Rin?" I said suddenly and directly.

He stared at me for a long time and blinked as if he was trying to see if this was real.

"Why do you say that?" He said a bit shaky as he broke the silence.

"I've noticed that you act different when you're around her." I said.

He sighed.

"Yes I do. I've always liked her. I'm guessing that you like her too." He said.

"Yes I do." I said, I really don't want to destroy our friendship but if we have to.

"Len I'm not going to stop being your friend just because we both like the same girl. I say that we stay friends and let her decide. And may the best man win." Mikuo said with a confident voice. I nodded as a reply. Mikuo you're a worthy opponent.

We both entered the classroom and apparently everyone was still talking about how I treated Miku. Why do they even care? People sure are pathetic if they have to talk about others' life to entertain themselves.

"So is it true?" A voice said behind me. It was Gumi's voice. I turned and saw her grinning.

"What?" I said.

"That you rejected Miku in front of everyone." Lenka said she was with her.

"Maybe I did." I said.

"Oh my god. He's finally going to do something about his feelings." Gumi said. What the hell is she talking about?

"Yeah you're right; he does seem to have more confidence than usual." Lenka said.

"Did you guys know that Mikuo likes Rin too?" I asked.

"Duh!" Gumi said.

"I always knew that." Lenka said.

"What?! and you guys didn't tell me!" I yelled pissed. I can't believe them!

"If you didn't notice it then you're stupid." Gumi said.

"And he's not the only one." Lenka said.

"What? More guys are after my Rin?!" I said surprised.

"Yeah moron!" Gumi said.

"Sometimes I ask myself are you stupid or do you just act stupid." Lenka said.

I just stared at them slightly pissed off my mind.

"Who else likes her?" I asked

"I don't think you're ready to know." Lenka said.

"Tell me!" I said angrily.

"Well my brother says that he loves her but to be honest I just think he's being annoying." Gumi said.

"Rinto likes her." Lenka said.

"I know that!" I snapped at both of them.

"You're really short-tempered." Gumi and Lenka said in unison.

"Just tell me who else!" I said.

"Well you have to be more specific." Gumi said.

"Yeah, do you want to know guys that like her? Or guys who are desperately in love with her?" Lenka explained.

"The second one." I said.

"Well there's Mikuo, Rinto, Kaito and Gakupo." Gumi said. Kaito? Gakupo? Are they playing with me? They have to be there's no way that can be true.

"You're lying." I said. "Kaito and Gakupo can't like her."

"Well you better believe it." Lenka said.

Then suddenly Sonika-sensei entered and she told us that Leon-sensei had a little accident and he couldn't come today. She covered his hour and still gave us like three hours of her class. Talk about boring. There's no way Kaito can like Rin that way. He always said that they were like family, I mean that's impossible. Then why am I so worried? Gakupo too much of an airhead to really like anyone. But still why am I worried? Well maybe it's because of the thought of my friends liking the girl I like bothering me. Or it's because I think of them as a great threat to me.

Why does my life have to be so complicated?!

Narrator's POV

Meanwhile Miku was crying in the girl's bathroom.

Meiko and Luka entered because they were looking for Miku.

"Miku!" Meiko yelled and then she heard Miku's sobs.

"Miku, are you in there?" Luka said to the stall where Miku was in.

"Leave me alone!" Miku said.

"We know about Len. Haku-san told us about what happened." Meiko said.

"You shouldn't be crying. If he doesn't want to be with you that's his loss." Luka said. "You know Miku being single is probably what you need."

"What do you mean?" Miku asked.

"After you dated Kaito you went directly to Len. And before that you dated a lot of other guys. It's okay to be single." Luka said.

"Besides you should stop wasting your energy on guys that don't value you." Meiko said calmly.

"You guys are right. I shouldn't care about what everyone else thinks. I've wasted so much time thinking about that type of stuff. To be honest I didn't even like Kaito or Len. I just thought that since everyone thought we looked good together that we should be together." Miku said as she opened the stall.

"Come on forget about them!" Meiko said while smiling.

"You're right." Miku said and she hugged Meiko.

"This is all sweet and emotional but shouldn't we go back to class." Luka said.

"Oh yeah. Let´s go." Miku said.

They left the bathroom and started to walk to their classroom.

"So is Dell still single?" Miku asked.

"Miku!" Meiko said surprised.

"What? I can't date either?" Miku said.

"That's the point about not going out with anyone." Luka said irritated.

"Whatever, besides I've always wanted to go out with a bad boy." Miku said. Dell Honne was famous for being Haku's stepbrother; he was also the school's bad boy. He smoked and had a motorcycle. He was the typical bad boy stereotype.

"God!" Meiko said.

"What? He's hot!" Miku reasoned but her friends weren't listening. They entered their classroom and received a scolding from Hiyama-sensei.

"**You'd think he'd be cooler since he's sleeping with Lily. =D" **Meiko texted to Luka and Miku.

"**They're not sleeping together."** Luka texted.

"**But they want to. ^o^" **Miku texted.

"Who's texting in my class?!" Hiyama-sensei said angry. Then they stopped texting to avoid detention and another scolding.

HOURS LATER:

It was lunchtime when Len entered the cafeteria he saw Rin in a table with Mikuo. Len bought his food, which was a hamburger and fries with a Coke, and walked toward the table and sat right next to Rin.

"Hey gorgeous!" Len said full of confidence as he sat next to her.

"Hey…Handsome!" Rin said thinking that he was playing so she played along.

"Hi Mikuo." Len said bitterly.

"Hi." Mikuo said carelessly.

"So have either of you done your homework?" Rin asked as she drank her orange Fanta.

"Not exactly." They both said as they scratched their heads.

Rin sighed. Then Rinto came over and sat on the table facing Rin.

"Hey Darling!" He said as he winked at her.

"Hi Rinto." Rin said.

"Let's go out…." Rinto started to say before he was interrupted by Len.

"So Rin-chan do you think I should talk about the economic effects World War II had over Japan?" Len rambled.

"Well, Hiyama-sensei didn't say we have to but it would be nice to add it." Rin said as she put her attention back to Len. Rinto stared at his cousin with rage.

"Rin did you manage to translate all the text?" Mikuo said towards Rin.

"Yeah but it took me some time you should use a translator. I know it's like cheating but it helps a lot." Rin said putting her attention to Mikuo.

Len stared at Mikuo slightly peeved.

"Rin-sempai!" A girl with long dark ink hair said walking towards the table. She was Miki Fujiwara, a first year, she was very well known for being sweet and very nice.

"Hi Miki-chan!" Rin said smiling.

"Thank you so much for getting me a date with Piko. We had a great time!" Miki said happily.

"You're welcome. I knew had to do something about your feelings for him. You've always liked him, Right?" Rin said.

"Yeah but with your help he asked me out again today!" Miki said very happy.

"Well good luck!" Rin said and Miki walked away towards her friends.

"What did she mean?" Len asked confused.

"Well Miki-san has always liked Piko. She told me this when we sang a song together once. At Lily's party, I introduced them and they went out!" Rin said.

"Well that's so sweet of you!" Rinto said.

"Not really, to be honest I just love playing matchmaker!" Rin said.

"Really? Why?" Mikuo asked.

´"Well I think it's great for to people that like each other to be together and sometimes some people just need a little help." Rin said.

"You're so right!" Meiko said as she sat at the table.

"When did you get here?" Len said a bit annoyed.

"I'm not talking to you today." Meiko said seriously.

"Why?!" Len asked confused.

"You treated Miku bad." Meiko explained.

"So?" Len asked.

"That was not cool." Meiko said.

"I give up!" Len said tired.

"Rin, do you like older guys?" Meiko asked randomly.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked confused and surprised.

"You know, date guys a few years older than you. Would you date a college guy?" Meiko said calmly.

"Maybe, I don't know. But I do think that age is no limit for love." Rin said.

"Okay. Would you date a guy that drinks?" Meiko asked randomly again.

"Why are you asking all these questions?" Mikuo asked.

"I'm just curious." Meiko said as she drank her water. "I would date guys like that. And I just want to know if Rin has a specific type."

"Why would you want to know that?" Len asked but Meiko ignored him completely.

"Why do you want to know who her type is?" Rinto asked.

"Let's say I'm just really curious." Meiko said smiling. She was lying; she was trying to help her brother.

They continued talking about that type of stuff until lunch was over they returned to their classes. Len didn't finish his essay and got a scolding from Mr. Hiyama. Mikuo did finish his homework. Len couldn't stop thinking about Meiko's questions and what Gumi and Lenka told him. He just couldn't believe that Kaito or Gakupo would like Rin.

After receiving four more classes the bell rang so that they could go back home. Len went to Kaito's car and waited for him. Len saw Kaito walking from the way to the library he was talking to someone. He was talking to Rin. Len then saw the way Kaito would look at Rin, the way he smiled at her. Kaito did like Rin.

"Damn it! Gumi was right!" Len thought as he watched them getting closer and closer to the parking lot.

Meanwhile Rin and Kaito were talking.

"So Rin how's everything at home?" Kaito asked sweetly.

"Okay except for the fact that my cousins want to date my teachers." Rin said. Rin has always loved how easy it was to talk with Kaito.

"Really?" Kaito asked surprised. He wasn't a guy too interested in gossip. Kaiko would scold him because it seemed as if he didn't pay attention to anything.

"Yeah, Lily likes Hiyama-sensei and SeeU has a thing for Al-sensei." Rin said a bit embarrassed.

"Well it's okay since they're the same age, right?" Kaito said he was holding a lot books.

"Well when you put it that way I guess it is okay. Thanks Kaito." Rin said as she smiled at him.

"For what?" Kaito asked confused.

"For helping me with my books and helping me understand something." She said.

"Um Rin, can I ask you something?" Kaito said nervous and embarrassed. His face was red.

"Sure but are you okay? You seem a bit red." Rin asked concerned.

"Well I was wondering that if you weren't busy…maybe we could…I don't know." Kaito mumbled bashful before he was interrupted by Len.

"Hi Kaito! I've been waiting for you!" Len said smiling to hide his anger and jealousy.

"Kaito, my ride is here. I have to go. But thanks for helping me." Rin said as she took her books from his hands. "Bye guys!"

Rin ran towards her cousin's car that not too long ago had almost killed Mr. Crypton. Lily wasn't there in her place was Lily's friend, Ritsu Namine. She was a transvestite, but don't tell her that. She was convinced that she was a girl. She was a singer. Mostly a cover artist. But she was very nice. Lenka had already been there in the car for a few moments. They drove away.

Len stared at Kaito with hate and anger. Kaito didn't understand why.

"Gakupo and Ted have already left. Zaito has detention. Shall we go?" Kaito said nicely.

"Yeah." Len said. They entered the car and left.

The whole trip they took it in silence. They didn't talk. Len didn't even look at him, for some reason he felt as if his best friend had betrayed him. He looked at the scenery.

"Why did I decide to be so observant?" Len thought.

"I wonder what's wrong with Len." Kaito asked himself.

"Could it be that he's having trouble at school and he taking it out on me?" Kaito thought.

"Or maybe he's sick?" Kaito thought.

Even though Kaito wanted to know what was wrong he didn't ask anything. He was afraid of how Len would react. They went home in silence and when they arrived. Len went directly to his room and stayed there all afternoon. He couldn't believe what he saw. He felt angry and jealous.

"I can't believe I'm so stupid!" Len said angry to himself.

He tried to take his mind off of it by doing his homework but it was useless. No matter how many math exercises he did his mind would wander back to that image of Rin and Kaito laughing together. The problem is that they looked so well together, in other words they made a good couple. He decided that he would take a small nap to take his minds off things.

He slept all afternoon and all night. Kaiko walked to see that if he was okay and saw him sleeping. She looked at him then left. Kaito then entered quietly he wanted to ask Len what his deal is. And why he was treating him so bad.

When Kaito entered the room he saw that Len was in a deep sleep.

"Maybe he just wasn't feeling okay?" Kaito thought hopefully.

He then noticed that Len's desk was a mess so he thought that he'd cleaned it up. Then he saw that one of Len's notebooks had Rin's name on it.

"What the…?" He said as he read it.

It was apparently some sort of journal, Kaito sensed that it was private but he couldn't stop reading it. He read and read. No one entered to stop him. Then he put it back in his place.

"I can't believe it." Kaito whispered.

Kaito read all about Len's feelings towards Rin. He was surprised and confused. He had never been good at reading people so he blamed himself.

Kaito left Len's room and went to his. He felt strange, he felt guilt for reading Len's personal journal, he felt anger at himself for being stupid and he felt rivalry towards Len.

"But Len is my friend." He thought.

"I need to take a nap."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Reviews help the creative process<strong>


	10. A date?

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry...I'm so sorry i haven't uploaded in months i've been having dificulties writing since my laptop crashes and I'm constantly changing phones and I'm so busy with homework. But i managed to write this short sort of cute chapter also i'm going to start withdrawing Rin's suitors and make them meet someone else! XD KEEP VOTING**! **Len's winning and in second place is Mikuo. continue to vote for your fav guy Bye **

**Please send your feedback and again I'm sorry XD**

* * *

><p>Narrator's POV<p>

Len groaned at the sight of the band. He was not in the mood for playing in the band besides he had a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

He went downstairs and saw Kaito resting on the couch.

"Yo, Kaito! Aren't we having band practice?" Len yelled a bit annoyed. The thought of his supposed big brother liking Rin just made his blood boil with anger.

"No I'm too tired." Kaito answered blankly, still surprised of what he read in that journal.

"Well whatever."

"Len wait! Why are you so angry lately?" Kaito asked concerned.

"Nothing." Len mumbled and his fist balled up.

"Remember I'm your friend and I'm worried about you."

Len frowned; he didn't want to lose his friendship with Kaito over a girl. But it wasn't just any girl it was Rin.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about me."

"Well okay."

Len ran upstairs and locked himself in his room.

**Meanwhile...**

Gumi was surprised to see her brother chilling out when he had a test to cram for.

"Hey Gummy Bear! Bring me a coke!" Gumo yelled from the couch. That was a nickname he made up since they were kids.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well I have good news! And if you do this little thing for me I'll tell you."

Gumi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"How about you tell me first and I'll bring you your soda?" She muttered.

"Okay deal! I'm not in love with your friend!"

"What?"

"Apparently what happened is that I had a deep attraction to her which means that I can finally connect with others. Do you know what this means?! I can have mature relationships!"

"What?!"

"Yeah a teacher explained all that in my psychology class. BTW I saw this really hot chick that sits two rows in front of me! She has a smoking body and pretty purple hair!"

Gumi's right eye twitched and her jaw was wide open.

"Hey! Where's my soda?"

Gumi ignored him and went to her room.

"Oh God I should have known something like this would happen." Gumi thought.

**Next day at school; during lunch:**

"What? Seriously?!" Len asked happily while Lenka ate her sandwich in silence. Gumi had just told them about her brother.

"Yeah. Remember I told you that he wasn't serious." Gumi mumbled but Len was too happy to care.

"One less idiot to worry about!" He said happily.

"Yeah but you still have a lot of competition." Lenka said.

Len sulked in his chair.

"Don't remind me!" He said pissed.

"Hahaha!" Gumi laughed.

"Hey Gumi, do you get involve with Len's love life because you want to ignore your?" Lenka asked.

Gumi blushed crimson.

"What?" Len asked curious.

"Don't you know? She has a crush on someone!" Lenka said teasing.

"Lenka shut up!" Gumi yelled embarrassed.

"Who does she likes?" Len asked interested. "I have to know!"

"Lenka if you tell him I'll kill you!"

"She has a crush on..."

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"...Yuuma-sempai!"

Gumi looked like she was about to burst into tears. Len was surprised.

"Wait a sec, the senior with the weird pink hair?" He asked.

"His hair is not weird!" Gumi yelled defensively.

"Okay, I'm just surprised. I never thought he was your type of guy. Why don't you talk to him?" Len said as he took a sip of his soda.

Gumi blushed and played with her fingers.

"I can't talk to him. I get all tongue tied and he probably thinks I'm a dork."

"Don't say that! You're super cool and fun and pretty! If I weren't in love with Rin I'd totally be after you." Len said.

"Really?" Gumi asked.

"Yeah and since you've been helping me with Rin. I'll help you with your weirdo."

"He's not a weirdo!"

"He sort of is, he's always by himself and he spends almost all of his time on his laptop or in a book." Lenka said.

Gumi got depressed.

"You guys are the worst friends ever."

Len grabbed Gumi's hand and dragged her off the table and they started walking.

"Where are we going?" Gumi asked confused.

"To meet your prince." Lens said.

"No way! I can't!" Gumi said trying to escape from Len's grip.

"Who's the one always trying to get me to confess? You can do this!"

"No I can't besides its okay if a guy does it but not a girl!"

"Come on woman up!"

With that he dragged her all the way to the library. Where Yuuma was sitting in a far off table on his laptop. He had soda and a sandwich at the side. He wore squared framed glasses and the casual uniform.

He was addicted to his laptop, he didn't have much friends. Most of his friends were in other countries and he met them online. He wasn't weird or awkward he was just quiet.

"There he is, now go on talk to him!" Len said.

"I can't!"

Len pushed her all the way to the table. Yuuma was so busy playing a game that he didn't even notice their arrival.

"Hi Yuuma-sempai!" Gumi muttered embarrassed.

Yuuma looked up from his laptop and found a pair of beautiful green eyes staring at him.

He blushed lightly it was unnoticeable.

"What?" He asked.

"Um. Well I just wanted to say hi since you're so lonely here." Gumi mumbled while blushing.

"Oh."

"I'm Gumi Nakajima."

"Yeah I know. You're a singer, right?"

"Yeah! So what are you doing?"

"I'm just playing a beta of a new RP game."

"Really? Sounds cool! Can I watch?"

"Sure!"

"And thus my work here is done." Len thought as he left the library and he knocked into someone.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you..." He said then he realized it was Rin.

"It's okay, I guess I'm too small for anyone to see."

"It's not that I was just trying to hook Gumi up with a guy she likes."

"Really? Hahaha that's nice."

"Hahaha yeah it is."

"Hey Len, this weekend there's going to be a special at the amusement park. And I was wondering if you'd like to come with me..." Rin said.

"Let me guess us and your friends or cousins."

"No they're all busy it'll just be the two of us."

Len was so surprised that he couldn't say a word so he just nodded.

"All right! Let's go to class." She said happily and they went to class without knowing that someone had been spying on them.


End file.
